


Куколка

by Shantriss



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Car Sex, Crossdressing, Fetish, Fingerfucking, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shantriss/pseuds/Shantriss
Summary: Франкенштейн находит в комнате М-21 то,чего там быть не должно
Relationships: Frankenstein/M-21 (Noblesse)
Kudos: 21





	1. Глава 1

В комнату М-21 Франкенштейна привлёк настойчивый негромкий стук. Видимо, выходя, модифицированный неплотно закрыл окно и теперь оно постукивало при порывах ветра. Вернётся троица охранников не раньше, чем через пару часов, дождавшись, пока Тао переместит и перенастроит камеры наблюдения, проверяя охват всего периметра школы — такое рвение в выходной день Франкенштейн, как директор учебного заведения, считал в высшей степени похвальным. Обычно он не любил заходить к своим подопечным в их отсутствие, но и менять треснувшее стекло из-за такой мелочи ему бы не хотелось. Открыв незапертую дверь и пройдя прямо к постукивающему окну, он плотно закрыл его, повернул ручку до упора, фиксируя положение, и направился обратно к двери. Все это время его не покидало зудящее ощущение какого-то нервирующего несоответствия — что-то в комнате казалось ему странным. Что-то неправильное? Что-то не на своём месте? Что-то лишнее? Что-то, что непривычно воспринималось в комнате М-21? Франкенштейн осмотрелся более внимательно — взгляд его наткнулся на маленький тёмный предмет возле ножки кровати. Вот оно! Франкенштейн нахмурился — вроде такая мелочь, но беспорядок всегда раздражал — и нагнулся за маленькой вещицой.

Прошло уже довольно много времени, а он всё ещё неверяще крутил находку в руках, изучая так и этак и не понимая... Не понимая. В очередной раз сняв защитный колпачок, Франкенштейн вновь убедился в своей правоте — помада. Обычная женская помада. Цвета чуть тронутых увяданием розовых лепестков, душистая, с крошечными бороздками на красящей поверхности, словно у владелицы сухие губы, почти новая, если судить по количеству оставшегося стержня и идеальному состоянию футляра, срез острый и односторонний — строптивая дамочка... И эта помада была обронена возле постели М-21. Возможно, даже прямо на неё, а потом футлярчик незамеченным скатился на пол, когда кто-то торопливо поправлял простыни и одеяло... Внутри Франкенштейна поднялось тяжёлое раздражение. Такого от осторожного и замкнутого оборотня он не ожидал. И как давно это длится, интересно? Можно было бы, конечно, поднять записи с установленных в доме камер Тао и увидеть всё самому, но не факт, что М-21 не попросил товарища удалить некоторые из них или, возможно, сам стёр, как некогда затирал отчёты в лаборатории Союза. 

Нет, Франкенштейн никогда и не надеялся, что к нему будут приходить за благословением на блуд. К тому же он сам очень долго убеждал модифицированного чувствовать себя здесь как дома. И вот... кажется, убедил. Любопытно, и как же выглядит избранница? Франкенштейн чувствовал, что она ему уже не нравится. Женщина, которая украдкой приходит в мужскую спальню для торопливого буйства страсти, а потом поспешно собирается, перетряхивая свою сумочку на разворошенных простынях, словно за ней гонится стая собак — такая женщина, с его точки зрения, не заслуживала особого уважения. Может, стоит намекнуть на это М-21? Франкенштейн раздражённо задушил в зародыше этот неожиданный и какой-то родительский порыв — Двадцать первый был уже взрослым мальчиком. Очень даже, как оказалось. Наверное, стоило бы оставить футляр там, где он его обнаружил, и постараться забыть обо всём, но Франкенштейн забрал его с собой, намереваясь вручить лично модифицированному и посмотреть на его реакцию. Ну и ещё дать понять, что скрываться всё-таки необязательно. «Так и поступлю», — решил Франкенштейн и опустил в карман маленький цилиндр.

Троица прибыла чуть позже намеченного. Довольный собой Тао распинался о тонкости проделанной работы и уверял, что теперь можно будет точно узнать даже о том, сколько мошек залетело на школьный двор; М-21 и Такео, которым наверняка досталась вся физически-трудоёмкая часть работы, в гораздо меньшей степени пылали энтузиазмом, а ощутив мрачное расположение духа домовладельца, все трое и вовсе поспешно ретировались. Спустя пару минут Франкенштейн постучал в комнату М-21.

— Да? — вопросительно поднял бровь оборотень, закрывая за вошедшим дверь. — Что-то случилось?

М-21 напрягся — не каждый день к нему заглядывал хозяин дома, да ещё и в скверном настроении. Наверняка какие-то тревожные вести. Но почему именно к нему? Неужели что-то связанное с Союзом и Кромбелем?

— У тебя окно осталось открытым, — отстранённо начал Франкенштейн, медленно опуская руку в карман. Такое странное начало беседы ещё сильнее обеспокоило. — А вот это, — Франкенштейн протянул ему небольшой предмет, — наверняка кое-кто хотел бы получить обратно.

М-21 похолодел. Он совершенно точно узнал то, что протягивал ему Франкенштейн на открытой ладони. Вот же чёрт! Да такого в страшном сне не могло привидеться. И как это попалось ему на глаза?.. И почему именно Франкенштейну, а не Тао, который бы лишь от души поржал, или Такео, который просто проигнорировал бы?

— Спасибо, — стараясь не выдать паники и смущения, М-21 осторожно взял протянутый черный кейс.

— Не за что, — сухо ответил Франкенштейн. — И в следующий раз имей в виду: твоя... гостья может не собираться в такой спешке, чтобы не забывать вещи на постели. 

М-21 нахмурился, вопросительно глядя на учёного:

— Моя?.. 

— Почти все проживающие здесь, — не обращая внимания на проскользнувший вопрос, продолжил Франкенштейн заготовленную для неразумного домочадца речь. — Адекватные взрослые люди. И все с пониманием отнесутся к тому факту, что в твоей комнате может находиться женщина...

— Я не... это не... — озадаченно попытался протестовать М-21. Но Франкенштейна уже было не остановить:

— Более того, я признаю тот факт, что в жизни мужчины весьма значительную роль играет женское общество и непосредственно секс...

— Секс? — оторопело повторил М-21, приподнимая бровь. — Чёрт возьми, Франкенштейн... Да это моё!

— Да, именно сек... Что? — Франкенштейн устало помассировал переносицу. На такие глупые отговорки он не рассчитывал. — М-21, — терпеливо уточнил он, — это — помада. Женская помада...

— Да я, вообще-то, в курсе, что это, — насколько можно язвительно прокомментировал Двадцать первый. — И как этим пользоваться — тоже.

— Ты, — Франкенштейн выделил это слово голосом, — пользуешься женской помадой?

— Да... И мне чертовски идёт, — защитным и одновременно вызывающим жестом сложил руки на груди М-21, которого уже начинала злить необходимость третий раз повторять то, что и один раз озвучить было непросто. Да, злость была отличной альтернативой стыду.

От такого странного признания всё раздражение Франкенштейна словно рукой сняло. Он присел на край постели и оперся подбородком о сцепленные ладони. К подобному разговору он не был подготовлен...

— Спасибо, что так откровенен, — пробормотал он.

— Не хочу, чтобы ты и дальше думал, будто я таскаю в твой дом проституток, — с лёгким отвращением в голосе произнёс М-21, опираясь о стоящий возле кровати стол. 

— Во-первых, я бы и не подумал о проститутках, — поморщившись, возразил Франкенштейн. — Я бы скорей заподозрил, что у тебя появилась подружка.

М-21 беззвучно фыркнул. 

— А во-вторых, это и твой дом тоже. И ты волен приводить, кого захочешь. Если, конечно, это не доставляет неудобств остальным жильцам.

— Да понял я, — попытался усмехнуться М-21. Надо отметить, у него почти получилось.

Франкенштейн молча сидел на постели, глядя на сцепленные перед собой пальцы. Он чувствовал себя растерянным и — ладно, придётся признать — очень бестолковым родителем, который не знает, как реагировать на известие о том, что его мальчик неравнодушен к косметике. С другой стороны, Франкенштейн очень оценил, что М-21 рискнул поделиться с ним своим маленьким секретом, вместо того, чтобы соврать, подтвердив неверную догадку. Надо же: нашему прямому и упёртому оборотню показалось, что быть заподозренным в тайной связи с женщиной гораздо неприятнее, чем признаться в том, в чём он признался. Он... что? Он сказал, что помада принадлежит ему и он ей пользуется. Для чего? Для собственного удовольствия? На спор? В комнате висела недосказанность, и она раздражала обоих. Наконец, М-21 молча пересёк помещение, сдвинул в сторону дверцу шкафа и, покопавшись на одной из полок, вернулся с небольшим тюбиком в руках и протянул его Франкенштейну. Внутри прозрачной упаковки находилась мягкая масса бледно-бежевого цвета. 

— Мой шрам, — терпеливо пояснил М-21. — Я думал, что смогу что-то вспомнить из прошлого, если представлю, как выглядел до того, как получил это уродство. Но как-то не сработало, — он криво усмехнулся, в этот раз вполне искренне, глупости собственной затеи. — А теперь, иногда. Довольно редко. Я пользуюсь этим, когда мне хочется ненадолго его скрыть.

— Знаешь... — Франкенштейн задумчиво вертел в руках полупустой тюбик, осознавая всё услышанное. — Я ведь могу просто убрать его. Если хочешь. И это не уродство, — с запозданием сердито поправил он. М-21 лишь отмахнулся от этого замечания.

— Нет, — уверенно ответил он. — Мне не нужно от него избавляться. Я такой столько, сколько себя помню, не хотелось бы терять ещё и это. Просто... иногда хочется о нём забыть. А для «иногда» этот способ вполне подходит — у того, кого я вижу при этом в зеркале, точно нет никаких связей с оборотнями, лабораторией и Союзом, — ироничная ухмылка М-21, обращенного в свои мысли, пробудила во Франкенштейне новую волну навязчивого любопытства. Теперь в голове роились другие вопросы и, раз уж беседа так затянулась и уже приняла столь неожиданный оборот, он не видел никаких причин не выяснить всё до конца.

М-21 резко замолчал, поняв – допизделся. Как последний дурак, допизделся по полной... Он медленно перевёл взгляд на Франкенштейна и почти дословно прочитал в его фанатично поблескивающих глазах свой приговор.

— А могу я, — мягко спросил тот, — увидеть... это? 

М-21 мог отказаться. Он чувствовал, что может и что Франкенштейн тогда оставит его в покое — на этот раз. Но проблемы, отложенные на потом, имеют неприятное свойство всплывать снова в самый неподходящий момент, попутно увеличиваясь в размерах. 

— Оно того не стоит, — предпринял он довольно слабую, даже на его взгляд, попытку. 

— А вот это уже позволь решать мне самому, — нахмурился Франкенштейн. — И после того, как увижу.

На мгновение он забеспокоился, а не слишком ли много строгости пробралось в ответ. Но что уж делать, так он был устроен — исследователь до мозга костей, и он терпеть не мог, когда кто-то пытался делать за него выводы. Однако эта незапланированная интонация, неожиданно, дала нужный эффект. 

М-21, сцепив зубы, ответил:

— Возвращайся через полчаса.

— Хорошо, — согласился Франкенштейн, поднимаясь. — И вот это, — он поставил вертикально на край стола кейс с помадой, — я хотел бы сделать сам, если позволишь.

Через условленное время он вновь постучал в комнату М-21.

— Франкенштейн? — послышалось из-за двери.

— А ты ждешь кого-то ещё?

Створка открылась, пропуская его в комнату, и сразу же М-21 поспешно её захлопнул и щёлкнул замком, привалившись к гладкой поверхности — не понятно для чего: то ли в стремлении полностью оградиться от возможного вторжения, то ли просто нуждаясь в опоре. Небрежно-изящным, совершенно незнакомым жестом он отбросил с глаз упавшую прядь пепельных волос и прямо взглянул на Франкенштейна.

Тот смотрел и не узнавал в стоящей перед ним девушке ехидного оборотня. Ровно до тех пор, пока тот, криво ухмыльнувшись, не бросил:

— Ты как будто призрака увидел.

— Скорее, фею, — усмехнулся в ответ Франкенштейн, подходя ближе и оглядывая М-21 с ног до головы. 

Признаться, у него упоминание о мужчинах, использующих косметику, первым делом вызывало мысли о перьях и блёстках или, что больше вязалось со звериной сущностью М-21, цветных мехах. Следом в ассоциативном ряду шли средневековые аристократы в напомаженных париках и с напудренными в несколько слоев лицами. На М-21, к счастью, не было ни пушистого боа, ни парика. Одежда на нём была не откровенно женская, а, скорее, унисекс... Неброская, пожалуй, даже намеренно-неприметная: простые джинсы, серая футболка с цветным принтом на... груди? Франкенштейн с любопытством разглядывал легкую выпуклость под рисунком. Присмотревшись, он заметил тянущиеся через плечи за спину тонкие полоски, проступающие сквозь ткань футболки. Не особенно препятствуя порыву собственного любопытства, он протянул вперед руку и провел пальцем, прощупывая бретель. М-21 носил женское бельё под женской одеждой? Взявшись за край футболки, он потянул её вверх, открывая взгляду удививший его предмет. И в самом деле лифчик... такой же неброский, как и вся остальная одежда. Цвет персика, хлопковая ткань, маленькая гладкая чашка, с вставками внутри, если судить на ощупь. Интересно, а ниже что? Руки уже с упорством истинного исследователя расстёгивали ремень на джинсах и сражались с пуговицами. В открывшемся зазоре показалась такая же персиковая ткань. Франкенштейн притянул чуть ближе чужие бёдра, пытаясь рассмотреть получше: гладкую поверхность украшала лишь целомудренно-белая тонкая полоска кружева, пущенная по краю. «Бельё девочки, а не женщины», — подумал Франкенштейн, прежде чем его настойчиво схватили за запястья... Пришлось подавить исследовательский интерес и вернуться к реальности. А в ней... Перед ним стояла прижатая к двери девушка, которой он задрал майку до подмышек, облапал ненастоящую грудь и бесцеремонно забрался в штаны. И этой девушкой был М-21.

— Босс... — осторожно позвал тот. — Твои руки находятся не там, где принято наносить помаду. 

— А твой бюстгальтер находится не там, где принято носить грудь, — машинально огрызнулся Франкенштейн, но руки убрал. Без лишней спешки, спокойно и с достоинством. 

— Да нихрена подобного, — уверенно возразил М-21. — Делай уже, что собирался, и закончим этот маскарад, — пробормотал он, подставляя лицо и приглашающе поднимая на уровень глаз маленький цилиндр губной помады, другой рукой он поспешно одернул вниз футболку.

Франкенштейн взял футляр из чужих, едва заметно подрагивающих пальцев, и аккуратно заправил за уши М-21 вновь выбившиеся пряди. Лицо перед ним было знакомым и чужим одновременно, и очень привлекательным, следует отметить. Даже по его высоким стандартам М-21 выглядел... милашкой. 

— Ты покраснел, — отметил он.

— Так, вроде, есть от чего... — буркнул М-21, застёгивая металлические пуговицы на джинсах и затягивая ремень.

Франкенштейн возражать не стал. Прокрутив основание тубы до упора, он полностью выдвинул цветной стержень и, приподняв за подбородок лицо М-21, примерился к своему «холсту». Шрам и правда почти не был заметен — лишь лёгкая неровность напоминала о нём, но, наверное, это под силу замаскировать только театральному гриму. А вот цвет был совершенно ровный, ни намёка на болезненную розоватость старого шрама. Контур губ был немного затёрт корректирующей субстанцией, так что Франкенштейну предстояло подрисовать его заново. М-21 опустил чуть тронутые тушью ресницы и разомкнул бледные губы.

Франкенштейн повел розовым стиком по податливой поверхности. Ощущения были странными, но приятными... Ему прежде доводилось только видеть, как красятся женщины, и пробовать помаду с женских губ, а вот наносить её на кого-то самому было в новинку. Но руки врача есть руки врача, так что ни одним дрогнувшим движением он не смазал краску, даже в опасно-неровном месте скрытого шрама. М-21 сжал губы, распределяя помаду движением, таким естественным для любой женщины, но таким непривычном в исполнении угрюмого оборотня. Франкенштейн нахмурился — цвет на коже был совершенно иным, едва заметным, почти прозрачным, оставляющим на губах лишь естественную для молодой здоровой девушки розоватость и призывный влажный блеск. Но ему хотелось больше цвета. Франкенштейн вновь коснулся помадой губ и надавил чуть сильнее, приминая скользящую розовую кожу, и вдруг стик подломился у самого основания и, кувыркнувшись между поспешно подставленными пальцами М-21, упал на пол. Раздался тихий деликатный стук. 

В глазах Двадцать первого при этом звуке мелькнуло нечто похожее на облегчение — неловкая пытка прекратилась. Он выскользнул из заключения между Франкенштейном и закрытой дверью и подошел к столу. Франкенштейн наклонился и поднял с пола сиротливо лежащий кусочек спрессованной душистой розовой субстанции, в его руке тот начал подтаивать, оставляя цветные разводы. 

— Извини, — он чувствовал себя так, словно сломал чужую игрушку. Очень-очень личную игрушку. И, вообще-то, так оно и было.

— Да забудь, — вернувшийся М-21 бумажной салфеткой взял из его ладони отломившийся кусок, тщательно отерев запачкавшиеся пальцы, и, завернув сверток плотнее, отправил в мусорное ведро. — Ну что, увидел всё, что хотел? Может, теперь оставишь меня, чтобы я мог всё это снять?

— Почему так поспешно? — удивился Франкенштейн. Ему показалось досадным, что этот старательно созданный очаровательный образ просуществует так недолго.

— А что, предлагаешь к обеду так спуститься? — язвительно приподнял бровь М-21.  
Франкенштейн перебирал в голове возможные варианты. 

— Давай прогуляемся, — задумчиво предложил он, наконец. — В качестве извинения за испорченную помаду подберём замену.

— Ты шутишь? — теперь М-21 смотрел на него, как на опасного сумасшедшего. — Да ни за что в жизни я не пройдусь по дому в таком виде.

Франкенштейн мгновение обдумывал возражение.

— А как ты выходишь обычно? — деловито осведомился он.

— Выбираюсь через окно, — фыркнул оборотень.

— Правда?

— Нет! — М-21 одновременно ощущал беспомощное отчаяние и желание рассмеяться. — Я… я никуда с тобой не пойду, и точка, — отрезал он. — Ты привлекаешь слишком много внимания. 

— Я привлекаю?— удивился Франкенштейн.

— Босс, быть дурачком тебе не идет, — осуждающе нахмурился Двадцать первый. — Слушай, да это же сумасшествие, — обратился он к более разумным доводам. — Выходной день, толпы народу — все школьники шатаются по городу. Ещё не хватало столкнуться с твоими учениками. Как ты планируешь им объяснять, что это с тобой за девка, сложением и внешностью похожая на школьного охранника?

— Не «девка», а «девушка», — поправил Франкенштейн, но под негодующим взглядом поспешно сдался. — Ладно. Убедил. Сегодня никуда не пойдём. 

После этого он позволил подтолкнуть себя к выходу.

— А ты не приврал, — задумчиво бросил он уже у самой двери. — Тебе, действительно чертовски идёт.

Хорошо, что через закрытую дверь не было видно, как М-21 покраснел даже сквозь слой макияжа. И что это, чёрт возьми, было ещё за «сегодня» перед «никуда не пойдём»?..


	2. Глава 2

Франкенштейн снова вспоминал комнату М-21 и сероглазую девчонку, носящую персиковое бельё и розовые домашние тапки. Он упорно пытался понять, что в этой картине не даёт ему покоя. Это если не касаться самого вопроса переодевания. Но за свою богатую событиями жизнь он давно уже привык к разнообразию человеческих фетишей. Кто-то любит подчинять, кто-то — подчиняться, кто-то — трахаться в парках, а их домашний оборотень, вот, — наряжаться в девушку. Не самая страшная подвижка в мозгах, которая может случиться у подопытного образца, между прочим. Вот только, что же не давало покоя Франкенштейну, несмотря на философское отношение к чужим странностям?

Пребывая в раздумьях, он сложил аккуратной стопкой на краю стола подписанные документы и надавил на кнопку селектора.

— Господин директор? — отозвался приятный женский голос. 

— Зайдите на минутку, — обратился Франкенштейн к невидимой собеседнице.

Через пару мгновений раздался осторожный стук в дверь, и в кабинет вошла секретарь.

— Передайте, пожалуйста, на исполнение, — указал он на собранную стопку.

— Слушаюсь, — девушка взяла документы и, вежливо склонив голову, вышла.

Франкенштейн бегло отметил новую причёску и небольшую брошь-булавку на офисном пиджаке. Даже не нарушая рамки делового стиля одежды, его секретарь умела разнообразить свой холодно-строгий офисный образ.

Вот оно! Франкенштейн, кажется, поймал свербящую нестыковку: он не любил дилетантизма и полумер. Если уж переодеваться в женщину — то переодеваться в женщину... А то, что показал ему М-21, было просто подделкой. Сырой, грубой, непродуманной работой. Никакого внимания к деталям, лишь костяк, на котором так и не вылепили обещанное произведение искусства. А ведь с такими природными данными, как у модифицированного, можно было создать настоящий шедевр! Женщину, которая будет покорять одним взглядом и лишать дара речи лишь поворотом головы, а М-21 спрятал её в джинсы и растянутую футболку. Это всё равно, что оправить бриллиант медной проволокой. Но вот при должном подходе к вопросу...

Новая идея захватила Франкенштейна мгновенно и полностью.

Несущий дежурство на территории школы «бриллиант» даже не догадывался, что ему сулит тайно разгоревшийся энтузиазм босса.

Вспоминая произошедшее, М-21 не мог понять, кой чёрт дёрнул его демонстрировать Франкенштейну «себя» в полной «экипировке». Ведь вполне можно было бы ограничиться и одним лишь накрашенным лицом — тот большего и не требовал, так ведь? Так нет же... вырядился, как кукла. М-21 мысленно фыркнул сравнению, но возразить было нечего — по собственной глупости оказался втянут в дальнейшие неловкости... И поделом. Знал же, что Франкенштейн — настоящий маньяк, когда дело касается чего-то им ещё неизученного. Иногда во время обследований у М-21 даже мелькала мысль, что учёному огромного труда стоило удержать себя и не запустить ему ладонь в брюхо по локоть и не покопаться там в своё удовольствие, мурлыкая что-то удовлетворённое и наполняя помещение тёмной аурой настоящего психа от науки, так чего удивляться тому, что тот полез потрошить на нём одежду? Губы ещё красить ему взялся... А потом ещё и на прогулку пытался вытащить. И это вот вообще выглядело чертовски ненормально! Хотя, уж точно, не более ненормально, чем он сам в лифчике и с тушью на ресницах...

М-21 и не заметил, как это зашло настолько далеко. Франкенштейну он не соврал: изначально он и правда пытался только представить себя без уродующего шрама. Потом как-то отметил, что один лишь фарфорово-ровный тон смотрится жутко, словно лицо покойника, лишенное краски. Ещё позже оказалось, что даже минимальный макияж на мужике смотрится даже более жутко, чем мертвецкий вид, поэтому пришлось завершить образ женской одеждой. А после... Ну не торчать же в доме в таком виде, да? Так можно и на глаза кому-нибудь случайно попасться. Каждый шаг в цепочке казался вполне логичным, странным выглядел лишь конечный результат. Двадцать первый еле заметно тряхнул головой, отгоняя навязчивые мысли, словно муху, и продолжил обход. За прошедшие несколько дней его беспокойство немного ослабло. К исходу недели с момента происшествия он уже почти уверился, что тот случай не будет иметь никаких последствий. Как же, как же...

Конверт с жёстким прямоугольником внутри Франкенштейн вручил ему со словами: «Окажешься на месте — выходи на связь» — начало, не обещавшее подвоха.

В конверте оказались записка с адресом и карточка электронного ключа. На удивление, указанное место было не лабораторией в подвале разрушенного здания полузаброшенного района, а жилым кварталом. Остановившись у нужной двери, М-21 набрал номер Франкенштейна:

— Я на месте, — отчитался он.

— Проходи внутрь, — отозвался голос Франкенштейна. Двадцать первый провёл картой по распознавателю.

— Что это за объект? — поинтересовался он. 

— Моя резервная недвижимость, — услышал усмешку на том конце линии.

— Хм?.. Этого убежища не было в том списке, что ты нам оставлял, — отметил М-21, проходя внутрь жилища. 

— Это не убежище, — мягко поправил Франкенштейн, откидываясь на спинку кресла в своём кабинете. — Это просто квартира.

— Я внутри, — сообщил ему М-21.

— Отлично, — Франкенштейн мысленно пытался представить, как настороженно озирается модифицированный в небольшой прихожей. Может быть, даже принюхивается. — А теперь к делу: поскольку в прошлый раз ты так и не дал мне возможности загладить свою оплошность, я повторяю приглашение.

— К-какое приглашение? — он почти мог прочесть по этому голосу, как растерянность сменяется ужасающим пониманием, и представить, как Двадцать первый шевелит губами, беззвучно произнося ругательства

— В этот раз — на ужин, — довольно пояснил он в трубку. — Завтра вечером.

— Что мешает поужинать дома? — отчаянно пытался изображать дурачка модифицированный. Наверное, сейчас он сосредоточенно хмурится, прижимая трубку к уху.

— С тобой — ничего, — охотно пояснил Франкенштейн. — А вот с... эмм... как ты её называешь?

В этот раз ответа пришлось ждать дольше. М-21 тяжело выдохнул, прежде чем подать голос:

— Да никак. Я, знаешь, не шизофреник.

«Разумно, — отметил Франкенштейн. — Давать имя своей скрытой сущности — прямехонький и гладкий путь к раздвоению личности. Вот только не следует употреблять медицинские термины, значение которых представляешь весьма поверхностно, особенно общаясь с тем, кто в этом вопросе явно грамотнее тебя. Шизофрения и диссоциативное расстройство идентичности — диагнозы разные, мальчик мой». 

— Значит, при встрече мне придётся использовать вульгарные обращения, вроде «дорогая моя», — продолжил вовсю веселиться Франкенштейн.

— И почему ты уверен, что я вообще соглашусь на эту встречу? — М-21, наверное, скептически приподнял бровь. 

— А я не уверен, — честно ответил Франкенштейн. — Но если ты откажешь и сейчас, я просто повторю приглашение позже и постараюсь быть более изобретательным в выборе места и способа времяпровождения. 

В таком изложении это выглядело почти угрозой. Вроде: не согласишься на ужин — позову на четырехчасовую оперу. «И ведь сделает, зараза», — был уверен М-21. Это как раз образцовый пример того, как могут разрастись и нанести неожиданный удар отложенные ранее проблемы.

— И зачем тебе это сдалось, босс? — отстранённо поинтересовался он.

— Видишь ли, — задумчиво протянул в ответ голос Франкенштейна. — Твоя вторая сторона очень меня заинтересовала, и я хотел бы крепко за неё взяться...

— О, поверь, — ехидно отметил Двадцать первый. — В прошлый раз ты взялся более чем крепко.

Задумчивое хмыканье в телефоне ему не понравилось. Звучало так, словно учёный погрузился в воспоминания о том, как...

— Так... — оборвал воображаемую сцену М-21. — И куда мы идем?

— О, тебе понравится, — мурлыкнул в ответ Франкенштейн. — Одно тихое место — считай, почти закрытый клуб. Так что можешь не переживать: школьников там точно не будет, — закончил он со смешком.

— И в такое место пускают в джинсах? — уцепился за последний шанс М-21, заранее, впрочем, понимая смехотворность попытки, но сказать хоть что-то требовала натура.

— Об этом вопросе я уже позаботился, — тон, которым это было сказано, заставил Двадцать первого насторожиться ещё сильнее. Почему-то он был уверен, что «забота» Франкенштейна ему не понравится. — И оставил для тебя небольшой подарок. Настоятельно прошу воспользоваться им в полной мере. Ключ оставь себе. Тебе ведь нужно подходящее место, где можно переодеться и подготовиться, так?

Двадцать первый тихо выругался сквозь зубы.

— Красивая женщина — это хищница, М-21, — бархатным голосом продолжал между тем Франкенштейн. — Порази завтра всех. Очаруй. Соблазни. Поверь мне, быть серой мышкой тебе совершенно не идёт. 

Обещанный «небольшой подарок» был виден сразу при входе — он занимал приличную часть дивана. Белая коробка без опознавательных знаков. Спасибо, хоть без издевательского банта... М-21 с дурным предчувствием снял крышку.

Чтоб тебя! Ну, конечно же, там было платье!

Осторожно взявшись за ткань двумя пальцами, он приподнял его, расправляя и рассматривая... Неужели Франкенштейн предлагает ему натянуть на себя этот кусок скользкого шёлка и отправиться с ним на ужин? У босса внезапно проявился пунктик на переодетых мужиков? Вот уж свезло так свезло...

Чертыхаясь, М-21 забрался глубже в ящик Пандоры. Сейчас он отчаянно жалел, что в прошлый раз умудрился отвертеться от прогулки, променяв пару часов в привычных джинсах и кроссовках на целый вечер с беззащитно-голыми коленками и... чёрт возьми... он с ужасом взял в руки подобранную для него обувь.

Через пять минут он, задумчиво подпирая подбородок, сидел на диване, на котором были разложены платье, обувь, бельё, микроскопических размеров сумка, несколько коробочек с украшениями — всё тщательно подобранное, друг к другу. Уникальная возможность увидеть, какой Франкенштейн представляет свою идеальную спутницу. Да уж, этот маньяк основательно подошёл к вопросу и подготовил всё до последней мелочи. Попаданию в размер М-21 даже не удивился. В конце-то концов, учёный исследовал каждый квадратный сантиметр его тела — подобрать подходящую одежду наверняка не было проблемой. 

В самом углу коробки даже обнаружились небольшая россыпь косметических средств, которую он проигнорировал, потому что большей частью находившихся там предметов никогда не пользовался, и маленький стеклянный флакон. Духи? Да у Франкенштейна, кажется, настоящий бзик на дамских штучках. «А может он сам... того, — нервно подумал М-21, — всегда мечтал побывать в женской шкуре?» Хотя, нет, конечно... Знание составляющих женского образа — это вопрос опыта, которого у босса наверняка накопилось предостаточно за пару-то тысяч лет. Хотя до этого он сам мог бы додуматься. Ведь приходящие в гости в Райзелу Юна и Суйи тоже почти всегда пахнут по-разному. М-21 осторожно сунул нос во флакончик. Так вот как, на взгляд Франкенштейна, должна пахнуть женщина, которую он приглашает на ужин... Любопытно. М-21 принюхался. Сладко и одновременно с ядовито-манящей горечью. Мягко. Немного по-животному. Как он там сказал? «Красивая женщина — это хищница», да? 

Интересно, сам выбирал? Или это просто популярный сейчас аромат? М-21 постарался вспомнить, слышал ли он хоть что-то похожее на сотнях проходящих мимо него за день школьниц и людей на улицах — и не смог.

Уже по пути домой М-21 осознал, что нервничает. Да куда там «нервничает»! Это было почти что «трусит». Теперь он понял, насколько детской вознёй выглядело его обычное переодевание. 

Его редкие прогулки проходили весьма однообразно, без изысков и обычно заключались в том, что он добирался до какого-нибудь кафе из тех, куда приходят быстро перекусить и бежать дальше по своим делам, и, забравшись в тихий угол, украдкой рассматривал людей, делая вид, что читает или копается в мобильнике. У него никогда не было намерения выставлять себя напоказ, скорее наоборот, ему приятно было чувствовать, что он не выделяется и, скользнув по нему взглядом, никто через пару минут и не вспомнит об увиденном.

Были в этих прогулках свои плюсы и минусы. Так, например, находясь среди людей в изменённом виде, он испытывал двоякие чувства. С одной стороны, ему откровенно нравилось, что, глядя на него, люди не прилипают взглядом к шраму, но с другой — его почти бесили взгляды, прилипающие к тому, что у него пониже спины. Мужские взгляды... С лицом-то все понятно — оно чужое, нарисованное — пускайте слюну, если так приперло, но вот жопа, уж извините, была его родной. И осознавать, что на неё пялятся, как на кусок мяса в витрине, ему не нравилось.

А то, что предлагал сделать Франкенштейн... переворачивало всё с ног на голову. 

Нарядиться вызывающе, как шлюха на ярмарке, выставив напоказ как минимум половину себя, отправиться в такое место, где они будут долго сидеть под изучающими взглядами, да ещё и вместе с Франкенштейном, который и так притягивает к себе внимание, словно магнит, с его-то фигурой и холёной физиономией... В этот раз М-21 предстоит оказаться не просто куском мяса на витрине. Да его, как спутницу такого красавчика, будут изучать, словно под микроскопом! И какова вероятность того, что в нём не разоблачат переодетого мужчину? Становиться виновником такого пятна на репутации босса равносильно смертному приговору. М-21 вздрогнул от лёгкого чувства мнимой опасности, будоражащим холодком пробежавшего по спине. 

Чтобы никто не заподозрил подвоха, ему придётся как следует подготовиться и сыграть отведённую ему роль безупречно. Ну и чёрт с ним, решил М-21. Он наденет, нацепит, набрызгает и намажет на себя всё, что требуется, и сходит на это чёртово свидание. Вот правда с пунктом «намажет» в этот раз ожидались сложности — судя по количеству разных карандашей, кисточек и коробочек с разноцветным содержимым, явиться на ужин только при помаде и с тушью на ресницах сочлось бы недопустимым. Но это мелкие технические детали, а ему главное — не запороть основную идею. Он столько разыгрывал перед союзом роль забитого слабака, чтобы избегать пристального внимания, сейчас весьма успешно справляется с ролью школьного охранника и посудомойки. Так неужели он не сможет на один вечер примерить образ роковой красотки. Поразить? Очаровать и соблазнить? Ну что ж, готовьтесь. Берегись, Франкенштейн — на завтрашний вечер ты получишь в своё распоряжение очень игриво настроенную хищницу, которая будет строить глазки, вздыхать, провоцировать и поддразнивать.

— Ещё и на шею повешусь, — мстительно загадывал М-21. — И на ногу наступлю прямо вот этой острой щепкой.

А если в общем итоге он будет выглядеть как посмешище — пусть стыдно будет Франкенштейну за выбор спутницы.


	3. Глава 3

К тому моменту, как М-21 буквально заставил себя выползти из такси, доставившего его к месту назначения, от его бравады не осталось почти ни следа. Какие поддразнивания? Какое, к чертям, очарование и игривость, когда такое ощущение, что у тебя не только колени, но вся, нахрен, задница в тонком бабском белье на виду! Да, он дома добрых полчаса прокрутился у зеркала, чтобы убедиться, что «кусок скользкого шёлка» цвета кожи, тронутой легким загаром, оказался весьма пристойной длины, выемка ворота спереди не особенно низкая и надежно прикрывает искусственную грудь, на спине — чуть глубже, но в пределах разумного, не выставляет напоказ белья, то, что нужно скрыть пониже пояса, не обтягивает, даже короткий рукав есть. Но! Огромная разница между тем, чтобы рассматривать себя самому, в одиночестве, под прикрытием стен и замков, и тем, чтобы оказаться во всем этом... на людях.

В подол платья хотелось вцепиться наманикюренными ногтями, натянуть пониже и придержать при каждом легком дуновении ветра, руки чувствовались почти голыми, и их хотелось прикрыть, а, чёрт возьми, того, что творилось под юбкой, не передать никакими словами. Ощущение полной всеоткрытости и какой-то беззащитности. «Юбки — зло!» — определил для себя М-21. Но ещё большей, практически безграничной ненавистью он проникся к чулкам. И к Франкенштейну — за выбор. Ладно бы колготки. Пусть и тонкая, почти невидимая сетка, но хоть какое-то дополнительное прикрытие. А это? Мало того что не греет и ничегошеньки не прикрывает там, где очень хочется прикрыть, так ещё и все время заставляет дергаться, проверяя, не показался ли край из-под юбки. И хотя, небо свидетель, он натянул их настолько высоко, насколько было возможно, не порвав ткань, но всё равно отчего-то казалось, что по гладкой коже ног это орудие пыток так и норовит соскользнуть ниже допустимого. Отдельным ужасом была обувь, естественно — на каблуках. И пусть не настолько уж всё было плачевно: боец есть боец и равновесие держать может даже на этих тонких щепках. К тому же, Франкенштейн великодушно выбрал не десятисантиметровую, а вполне совместимую с жизнью высоту, но все равно, вставать на них впервые было настоящим испытанием, да и походка у него при этом, надо полагать, была далеко не модельная... В общем, на свидание М-21 прибыл взвинченный, злой, как чёрт, и с ощущением лёгкой паники, зарождающимся в голове. Франкенштейн, уже ожидавший его на подъездной дорожке, галантно подал руку, помогая выйти из машины. 

— Ты опоздал, — его голос звучал весело-удивлённым, пока он оглядывал Двадцать первого с головы до ног.

— Когти долго сохли, — пробурчал тот, заставляя себя не ёжиться под взглядом.

— А покажи, — моментально переключил внимание Франкенштейн на не отмеченную при первом взгляде деталь.

— А давай сначала зайдём, — оборвал М-21 исследовательский припадок. Франкенштейну-то хорошо: на нём брюки, рубашка, пиджак... Словно поняв скрытый в его словах смысл, учёный предложил «спутнице» локоть для опоры и повёл в сторону входа.

— Только говорить везде будешь сам, — хмуро попросил М-21. — С меня только улыбки и кивки. Общения мне сегодня уже предостаточно.

— Где успел? — полюбопытствовал Франкенштейн.

— В центре, — Двадцать первый зябко передернул плечами от воспоминаний. — Ты же не думаешь, что вот это всё, — он повёл пальцами свободной руки на уровне глаз, показывая, о чём речь, — я сам на себе нарисовал?..

В центре сегодня и вправду пришлось побывать. План был прост: он одевается, основательно замазывает шрам, красится, как умеет, и находит ближайший дамский салон. Там он изображает «щенячий» взгляд, говорит, что опаздывает на свидание и его нужно срочно сделать красавицей, — и ждёт, пока с ним сотворят магию. На деле же, за то время, что он провёл в кресле для посетителей, он мысленно выматерил эту затею столько раз, сколько не доставалось до этого даже чулкам. Вокруг порхали, щебетали, ворковали. Кто-то занимался его прической, кто-то пугающе мельтешил кисточкой перед глазами, кто-то пытался всунуть «осипшей бедняжке» травяной чай. Со всех сторон сыпались расспросы: что за мужчина, как давно знакомы, где встретились, куда идёте? В общем и целом при этом от него не требовалось даже ответов, потому что с губами ему тоже творили какое-то многослойное преображение — дамы сами задавали вопросы и сразу же выдавали десяток предположений в ответ. Неужели среди девушек принято вот так рассказывать о себе всё людям, которых ты первый и последний раз видишь? Спасибо, хоть тему интима обошли...

Франкенштейн расспрашивать не стал, он вёл его вперёд уверенно, но мягко. Лестница, коридор, огромный зал с приглушённым освещением, галантно отодвинутый для «дамы» стул. С заказом Франкенштейн тоже разобрался сам, как и обещал, М-21 лишь всё глубже кутался в кокон нервного напряжения, прислушиваясь к невыговариваемым названиям, которыми с такой лёгкостью оперировал учёный. Дождавшись, пока официант оставит их наедине, он честно предупредил:

— Знаешь, пить я не буду.

Если Франкенштейна это и удивило, то вида он не подал.

— А могу я поинтересоваться почему? — просто спросил он.

— Плохо переношу алкоголь, — М-21 свёл брови, словно вспоминая что-то неприятное. — Может, это влияние модификации или ещё что. Но в первый раз было так хреново, что пробовать больше не возникло никакого желания. 

А вот теперь Франкенштейн заинтересовался.

— Почему не сказал раньше? 

— Да, вроде, к слову не приходилось, — криво усмехнулся М-21. — Как это должно было выглядеть? Нет, ничего не болит; да, швы затянулись; да чувствую себя нормально; да, кстати, босс, помнится, я как-то выпил бокал пива и у меня мозги чуть не выгорели; да, завтра уже могу идти на работу.

— К слову — не к слову, но о таком нужно предупреждать, — нахмурился Франкенштейн. Кажется, он снова перескочил на научную волну. — Хотя не вижу никаких причин для беспокойства. Во-первых, тело мы тебе стабилизировали, во-вторых, в результатах анализов нет совершенно ничего подозрительного. Уверен, ты совершенно зря цепляешься за тот неудачный опыт. В любом случае, сейчас я здесь и я контролирую тебя, так что расслабься. 

— Ну, тебе виднее, — пожал плечами М-21 и, хотя на наполненный явившимся официантом бокал он смотрел с плохо скрытым подозрением, послушно поднял его в ответ на приглашающий жест Франкенштейна.

— Давай без тостов, а, — отмахнулся М-21, отпивая.

— Ты ни капли не романтичен, — наигранно вздохнул Франкенштейн, и М-21 легко пожал плечами: уж какой есть.

Двадцать первый задумчиво жевал, не различая вкуса, увлечённый своими мыслями. Изысканные подарки, изысканный ресторан, лёгкий ужин, лёгкое вино — выглядит подозрительно похоже на соблазнение. Хотя откуда ему знать-то: его, пса бродячего, никто прежде не соблазнял. Но всё равно, к чему всё это? Для простого извинения — перебор. И этот хищно-чувственный образ — именно так М-21 его для себя определил — Франкенштейн ведь его сам собирал, как мозаику, по своему вкусу. Не мог же он и в самом деле планировать что-то ещё... правда же? Не мог?

Кажется, алкоголь и впрямь подействовал на него несколько расслабляюще. Как, по слышанному им, и должен действовать на нормальных людей. Волнение понемногу отпускало, он только сейчас осознал, что его плечи все это время были напряжены почти до боли, и, наконец, позволил себе расслабить их. Он даже принялся с интересом оглядывать зал и тут заметил это.

На них пялились. 

Украдкой, исподлобья, а кто и открыто.

Вон, например, та дамочка не первой свежести с сиськами, размером с баскетбольный мяч, тщательно выроненными в декольте чуть ли не до пупка, буквально пожирала взглядом Франкенштейна, а, проев до самых косточек, перекинулась и на него. И М-21 чётко мог прочесть в её взгляде, так же, как и в её запахе, одно единственное одуряюще-сильное чувство. Зависть! Она, эта увядающая богатая сучка с ожерельем в три ряда, намотанным вокруг шеи, ему, модифицированному мужику, втиснутому в короткое платье, люто завидовала. Его внешности, его возрасту, его виду... его спутнику. Она-то сама тоже была не одна, ясное дело, но сразу становилось понятно, какого рода у этой дамочки отношения со своим кавалером. Потому что честно можно признать, несмотря на размер и доступность взгляду, бюст этот даже у неудачного эксперимента, у которого последний раз с женщиной был ещё до Кореи и всей этой заварушки с гробом, не котировался. На мгновение М-21 попробовал увидеть себя её глазами: и моложе, и красивее, ещё и с таким красавцем. Ведь нужно быть слепым, чтобы не признать, что Франкенштейн в этом зале, наполненном искусственными сумерками, объективно самый привлекательный самец, и никто из присутствующий не годится ему даже в подметки. И этот самый шикарный мужик был его, Двадцать первого, мужиком. Каков набор, а? Да он прямо-таки чертовски везучая сучка. От новой волны обращённой на него злой зависти дрожь прошла по позвоночнику, причём теперь в этой дрожи был ещё и некий оттенок удовольствия. И, поймав направленный на него взгляд, он даже нашел в себе куража и вредности снисходительно улыбнуться. «Выкуси, стерва», — весело подумал он, возвращаясь взглядом к Франкенштейну.

— Ты зачем женщину подвёл к грани инфаркта? — с весёлым укором вопросил тот. — У неё по шее под слоем пудры, кажется, пошли нездоровые пятна.

— Она пялилась на моего мужчину, — фыркнул М-21. — Это раз. Она пялилась на меня — это два. 

— Ну, допустим, пялится на нас много кто, — задумчиво отметил Франкенштейн. — Всех планируешь взглядом убивать? Тогда можешь начать вон с того джентльмена, который облизывает взглядом твои ноги с того самого момента, как мы вошли.

М-21 снова ощутил неконтролируемое желание сжать колени покрепче и одернуть юбку. «Что я, блядь, делаю. Платье, каблуки — весь этот фарс... и на что я подписался?» — снова мелькнуло в голове. Но смысл жалеть, если он уже здесь и его уже раздевают взглядом посторонние мужики. Кстати, интересно, а Франкенштейн при этом испытывает что-нибудь, похожее на ревность или такое же вот, как у него, собственническое удовольствие от «обладания» тем, на что у всех текут слюни?

Пока оборотень был погружен в себя, Франкенштейн пользовался возможностью беззастенчиво его разглядывать и восторгаться проделанной работе. В этот раз идеально было всё, не только женская одежда: обувь, аккуратные серьги-клипсы, тонкая цепочка с завитушкой кулона, красиво лежащая на открытых ключицах, изящные часы на запястье, блестящие лаком ногти, вечерний макияж с глазами «в дымке», соблазняющий аромат — все мелочи, которые делают женщину женщиной. Прекрасной, привлекательной и опасной. Интересно, сам М-21 понимает, насколько он сейчас чертовски красив? Оборотень продолжал с осторожным любопытством оглядывать просторный зал, иногда едва заметно поводя плечами, и Франкенштейну даже показалось, что тому хочется провести ладонями по голым рукам, словно в попытке прикрыться. Вот только... это выглядело немного странно. М-21 вообще выглядел странно. Что не так?

Двадцать первый уловил первые тревожные признаки, когда взял не ту вилку, которую планировал. Когда он потянулся рукой мимо бокала — он понял, что дело неладно.

— Ну, пиздец, — отметил он тихо. — Кажется, началось.

Франкенштейн тут же подался вперед:

— Что началось? Рассказывай. И подробно.

— Я... у меня что-то с координацией. Если я сейчас попробую почесать нос, то, наверное, рискую выбить себе глаз...

— Хм-м... Полагаешь, это от алкоголя? А состояние опьянения ощущается? Перед глазами плывет? Ясность мысли нарушена?

М-21 честно прислушался к себе:

— Нет. Только это.

— Как интересно, — промурлыкал себе под нос Франкенштейн. — А ну, давай до дна.

— Ты смеешься что ли? — охренел от такой подставы М-21. Вот так и признавайся этому маньяку в слабостях.

— Молчи и пей, — велел Франкенштейн, доливая вина в бокал. Его взгляд пылал нездоровым интересом.

— Чтоб тебя… — процедил сквозь зубы Двадцать первый, аккуратно и крепко охватывая бокал и осторожно поднося к губам. — И кому ты доверилась, дурочка...

— Ну что ты, — пожурил учёный, наблюдая за М-21. — Это всё ради твоего же блага. Мы собираем новые данные о твоём теле — ни больше, ни меньше.

В этот раз даже ждать не пришлось. Едва поставив опустевший бокал на стол, Двадцать первый понял, что руки лучше срочно положить на скатерть и желательно больше не шевелиться, головой не вертеть, смотреть в одну точку и дышать лучше тоже очень осторожно.

— Ну, моё тело готово, — ехидно ухмыльнулся он. — Как планируешь собирать свои данные? Кровь в бокал или на салфетку?..

— Ну да, конечно, — разглядывая его во все глаза, бормотал себе под нос Франкенштейн, игнорируя подколки. — Замена ацетилхолиновых рецепторов, похоже, сказывается на проводимости дистальных участков аксонов...

М-21 медленно поднял взгляд на Франкенштейна и, видимо, всё его мысли читались там ясно, как день, потому что учёный оборвал свое бормотание на полуслове.

— Всё хорошо, — успокаивающе накрыл он ладонь Двадцать первого своей. — Сейчас я вызываю такси, и мы уезжаем.

М-21 мысленно отметил, что «напейся» он раньше, свидание можно было бы сократить ещё сильнее. Вызвать такси, передать официанту карту для расчёта — всё это заняло у Франкенштейна от силы пять минут, и вот он уже стоит рядом, предлагая Двадцать первому локоть для опоры.

— Идём осторожно и медленно, — велел он, и М-21 неспешно поднялся, опираясь на его руку. Мир не вращался, не тошнило, в голове не шумело, но первый шаг он сделал очень аккуратно, стараясь, однако, при этом выглядеть хоть немного естественно. Зал они миновали без приключений, и уже на выходе Франкенштейн мягко перехватил его за талию.

— Франкенштейн, — осторожно уточнил М-21. — Ты что, меня лапаешь?

— И в мыслях не было, — с улыбкой опроверг учёный, но руки не убрал. — Я помогаю своей захмелевшей спутнице добраться до такси. А начнешь дурить и брыкаться — закину на плечо и потащу так.

Искушение наступить острым каблуком Франкенштейну на ногу было чрезвычайно велико. Удерживало лишь то, что М-21 не был уверен в том, что попадёт, а выглядеть ещё глупее, чем сейчас, не хотелось. И на плечо не хотелось тоже.

Первым, что бросилось в глаза в салоне такси, была тонированная перегородка между водительской и пассажирской частью.

— Ты специально такое отыскал что ли? — удивился М-21 и хотел слегка постучать костяшками пальцев по тёмному стеклу, но слишком сильно подался вперёд и чуть не свалился с сидения, ткнувшись в стекло носом. — Твою мать... 

В последний момент его успели крепко перехватить поперёк живота.

— За тобой глаз да глаз нужен, — пробормотал Франкенштейн на ухо, прижимая спиной к груди и касаясь дыханием виска.

— На мне просто опыты в общественных местах ставить не надо, — огрызнулся М-21 и попытался отбрыкаться от объятий, но Франкенштейн держал крепко.

— Ну прости-прости, — тепло выдохнул он куда-то в затылок Двадцать первому. Его пальцы осторожно пропутешествовали от запястья вверх к нежной коже внутренней стороны локтя, вызывая лёгкие мурашки, рука на животе стала ощущаться тяжелее и горячее — это волновало и смущало.

— Меня уже вполне можно отпустить, — заметил М-21 и пошевелил плечами на пробу в попытке отстраниться, а получилось так, словно ласково потерся.

— Нет уж, — мягко усмехнулся Франкенштейн в самое ухо, пальцы его уже поглаживали покоящийся на груди кулон. — Мне так спокойнее, — зарылся он носом в растрепавшиеся пряди. — По крайней мере, буду уверен, что ты не разобьешь себе нос при первом же повороте.

Вот уж чего не ощущал М-21, сграбастанный в жаркие объятия, так это спокойствия. Спиной он чувствовал горячую крепость Франкенштейновой груди, а его проворные пальцы уже гладили открытое горло Двадцать первого. 

— Франкенштейн, — тихо позвал он. 

— Ммм?..

— Но сейчас-то ты точно меня лапаешь... — постарался он развернуться и обличительно посмотреть в наглые глаза учёного.

В этот раз возражения не последовало. Едва касаясь, Франкенштейн обвел пальцем контур его губ, задержался на месте шрама, попытался на ощупь провести по нему, но М-21 раздражённо дёрнул губой — он не хотел сейчас вспоминать о собственном уродстве, поэтому, подавшись вперед, с лёгким рычанием зажал палец зубами. Кажется, вышло сильнее, чем рассчитывал, потому что...  
«Ой!» — только успел выдохнуть он, когда Франкенштейн резко его развернул и втащил к себе на колени, усаживая лицом к лицу. Юбка поползла вверх по разъехавшимся, обтянутым шелковистой гладью чулок бёдрам, и М-21 судорожно вцепился в подол. 

— Верни меня на место, — возмущённо потребовал он. 

— А мне кажется, ты прекрасно смотришься именно на этом месте, — оглядывая его тягучим взглядом, промурлыкал Франкенштейн и в следующую секунду, потянувшись вперёд, тронул губы М-21 мягким, вкрадчивым поцелуем. Чёрт... это ведь было уже ожидаемо, но он всё равно напрягся, почувствовав, как губы касаются его губ, а широкие ладони скользнули на спину и тепло обосновались там, мягко поглаживая: одна — между лопаток, другая — на талии. Бережно, но крепко. «А всё это ещё можно свести к глупой шутке или уже никак?» — ещё подумал М-21, но с растерянностью осознал, что не хочет проверять. Сидеть вот так, в тёплых объятиях было... здорово. Может, это странное влияние наряда, алкоголя или, может быть, самого Франкенштейна. А может, тягучий запах, оживший на разгорячённой коже, вскружил голову. Но сейчас не хотелось быстрее вернуться домой и смыть с лица все следы «преступления». Хотелось, чтобы такси ехало помедленней и подольше, пока его спину ласкали сильные пальцы... М-21 осторожно, стараясь контролировать силу движений, закинул руки за шею Франкенштейну, вжался фальшивой грудью и приглашающе приоткрыл рот, заводясь от собственной сумасшедшей дерзости. Было странно чувствовать, как чужой подвижный язык проникает внутрь, изучающе касаясь зубов, мягко поглаживая нёбо. М-21 не знал, как подстроиться под эти касания, но лизал и поглаживал в ответ, стараясь при этом ненароком не сжать зубы. Исследующий поцелуй всё не заканчивался, и М-21 почувствовал, что голова начинает кружиться из-за задержанного дыхания, колени, скользя по сидению, разъезжаются ещё сильней, а спина изгибается под ладонями Франкенштейна. Ему нравилось быть объектом подобного исследования и нравилась приятная накатывающая слабость. Надо же, он и не знал, что рот — такое чувствительное место. Сам не замечая, он довольно улыбнулся, склоняя голову набок, чтобы удобнее было целоваться, сильнее распластываясь по груди Франкенштейна, бесстыдно усаживаясь почти заголившейся задницей ему на колени, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы. Внезапно, тот слегка отстранился и ревниво уставился на припухшие губы М-21. 

— Тебя когда-либо прежде целовал мужчина? — подозрительно спросил он, отбрасывая с лица Двадцать первого упавшие серые пряди.

М-21 немного удивился — и прямоте поставленного вопроса, и тону. Не желая выныривать из приятного лёгкого марева, он только слегка мотнул головой. 

— Не доводилось, на моей памяти, — ответил он, ласкаясь о чужие губы. — А ты... — осторожно прикусил он нижнюю и сразу же зализал укус. — Мужчину прежде целовал?..

— Бывало, — выдохнул учёный и спустился ласками на открытую шею М-21.

— Ну, — глубокомысленно откинул тот голову, попутно вжимая ногти в чужие плечи. — То-то я смотрю, справляешься ты неплохо...

М-21 откинулся назад, опираясь голыми лопатками о холодную перегородку, ёрзая на коленях Франкенштейна и притягивая его к себе за лацканы пиджака. И тот словно сорвался с цепи, прижимая к себе до хруста костей, с жадностью набрасываясь на подставленные влажные губы. Движения стали глубокими и сильными. М-21 отметил, что если прежде Франкенштейн его изучал, то теперь — практически трахает языком в рот. И эта мысль послала горячую волну вниз живота. И не только это... их тела словно сами собой изгибались, подстраивались друг к другу каждым изгибом, притирались и двигались в едином весьма недвусмысленном ритме. М-21 давно уже плюнул на задравшуюся юбку, явившую-таки миру резинки его чулок, коленями он сжимал бёдра Франкенштейна, ритмично проезжаясь пылающей промежностью по тонкой ткани его брюк. Волны безумия кружили голову, снизу тоже поднимался неконтролируемый жар. М-21 тихо застонал, бездумно хватаясь пальцами за спинку сидения позади Франкенштейна, впуская чужой язык ещё глубже, прижимаясь пахом ещё теснее, вжимая в обрисовавшуюся под брюками эрекцию Франкенштейна собственное, приподнимающее подол платья возбуждение. Тот зарычал в ответ, сильнее стискивая объятия, и одна его рука скользнула с талии на задницу М-21, сминая ягодицы и поглаживая между ними сквозь ткань и бельё. У Двадцать первого плыло перед закрытыми глазами от недостатка кислорода, лицо пылало, колени подрагивали, всё тело словно превратилось в один пульсирующий комок оголённых нервов, и он вдруг с неожиданным ужасом осознал, что трясёт его не от напряжения и не от мнимого удушья... Чёрт! К нему слишком давно никто не прикасался... Ещё пара секунд в таком положении — и он безвозвратно испачкает подаренное платье! М-21 попытался было отстраниться от Франкенштейна, но столкнулся с незапланированным сопротивлением собственного тела — руки казались слабыми и тяжёлыми и упереться ими в чужие плечи вдруг показалось задачей невыполнимой... Он сам был смущён и почти испуган настолько яркой и неконтролируемой реакцией собственного тела, но в то же самое время внутри него нечто жадное и томное, приманенное обещанием удовольствия, заставляло двигаться быстрее и резче, раскачиваясь на коленях Франкенштейна. «Довыёбывался...» — ещё мелькнуло в мыслях М-21, прежде чем пальцы учёного нырнули по ткани платья глубже между ягодиц и нажали на какую-то точку почти под самыми поджавшимися яйцами... М-21 замычал, вырываясь из бешеного поцелуя и, едва не прикусив язык Франкенштейна, ещё отметил, как удлинившиеся когти вспороли чехол сидения, дёрнулся всем телом и с тихим удовлетворённым всхлипом запрокинул голову — в промежности растекалось тепло. Он кончил... Как какой-то неопытный пацан — прямо в трусы, не прикоснувшись к себе, от одних только умелых движений языка во рту и близости чужого тела. Головокружительно. И постыдно... 

М-21 попытался сползти с учёного, избегая встречаться с ним взглядом и восстанавливая дыхание. Тот заботливо поддержал его за талию, ссадил со своих коленей, свободной рукой аккуратно отбрасывая волосы с пылающего лица и успокаивающе поглаживая по алеющей скуле.

— Приехали, — прокомментировал он.

— Вот уж точно, — обалдело подтвердил М-21.

Такси остановилось, и М-21 принялся нервно теребить ручку двери. От его лица, казалось, можно прикуривать. Франкенштейн поспешил выбраться и открыть «леди» дверь. С тяжёлым вздохом посмотрев на нетвердо-стоящего М-21, он молча подхватил его на руки.

— Ты обещал на плечо закинуть, — тихо возразил тот, но брыкаться даже не попытался. Такой М-21, пристыженный, почти послушный и сгорающий от смущения, был настоящим сокровищем. И Франкенштейн внезапно ощутил почти болезненное разочарование от осознания того, что сейчас ему придётся развернуться и отправиться домой в одиночестве, оставив теплого оборотня разоблачаться в пустой квартире... 

Но ему, всё-таки придётся.


	4. Глава 4

Троица модифицированных охранников школы Ё-Ран не спеша возвращалась домой после рабочего дня. Глубоко вбив руки в карманы брюк, М-21 прислушивался к болтовне напарников.

— Удивительно, что Франкенштейн вообще тебя не прибил.

Тао рассмеялся.

— Да неееет... Босс последнее время стал довольно мягок. Почти ручной. 

— Тао, ты бы думал, о ком говоришь, — одёрнул товарища Такео.

— Нет, в самом деле, — тот не обратил ни малейшего внимания на призыв. — Неужели не замечали? Настроение у него последнее время просто до отвращения прекрасное. Готов поспорить, его сейчас даже на прибавку к зарплате развести можно. Ясно же, — таинственным шёпотом поведал хакер, — у нашего директора появилась подружка.

М-21 старательно держал лицо кирпичом, Такео вопросительно поднял бровь.

— А может просто особенно удачную комбинацию для рамена нашёл, — выдал встречное предположение он.

Тао фыркнул.

— Для экспериментов наш дорогой босс всегда запирается в лаборатории, а не сваливает из дому. А последнее время он подозрительно часто проводить вечера... не в доме.

— Кхм... не замечал, — промычал М-21.

— Да что ты, мой лохматый друг, можешь заметить, если сам бываешь дома ещё реже? — обличающе направил на него палец хакер.

М-21 нервно кашлянул. Если сейчас тот примется складывать два и два, придётся срочно напиздеть что-то правдоподобное.

— Эй, не загоняйся, — хлопнул его по плечу Тао. — Твой нрав бродячего кота давно ни для кого не секрет, так что можешь спокойно продолжать свои прогулки сам-по-себе, никто не будет мешать тебе и дальше выть на луну в гордом уединении.

Такео согласно кивнул.

— Определись уже, кот или собака, — натянуто усмехнулся М-21.

— Не о тебе, вообще-то, речь, — отмахнулся Тао, — а о Франкенштейне.

— Значит ему в желании побыть «в гордом уединении» ты отказываешь? — М-21 продолжал старательно «отмазывать» учёного от необоснованных подозрений.

Такео задумчиво поддержал его:

— В самом деле. Раньше ведь он жил один, а сейчас его дом постоянно наполнен шумом и другими людьми.

— Понача-а-алу, я тоже допускал подобную мысль, — протянул хакер. — Но потом просмотрел историю его расходов и...

— Тао! Ты ломанул банковский счёт Франкенштейна? — кажется, не поверил своим ушам Такео. А вот М-21 очень даже поверил. Этот такой, этот мог.

— Я очень аккуратно и совсем незаметно, — сложил тот руки в молитвенном жесте. — Краешком глаза. И я вам однозначно говорю, для уединения не покупают женские украшения стоимостью в нашу зарплату.

М-21 чуть не споткнулся.

— А официальным подарком это быть не может? В смысле... Не знаю, с кем ему приходится общаться по работе, но ведь возможно...

— М-21, почему ты так упорно пытаешься лишить нашего обожаемого домовладельца гипотетической подружки? — возмущённо воззрился на него Тао.

— Увольте, — скривился Двадцать первый. — Посмотрел бы я на того, кто попытается лишить его хоть чего-либо...

— Как бы там ни было, — рассудительно отметил Такео, — личная жизнь босса — его личное дело. И тебе нос совать туда точно не следует. И уж тем более изучать его финансы. 

— Вы узко мыслите, друзья мои, — провозгласил хакер. — А я заглядываю в будущее. Если у них всё серьёзно, то нам следует быть готовым к тому, что в доме в скором времени появится ещё одна женщина. А там, как знать, — миленькие мини-боссы. 

— Ну вот это — точно не «в скором времени», — скептически фыркнул М-21. Что-то товарища понесло в совсем лютые дебри. — Ну, если, конечно, он их не в пробирке вырастит...

— М-21, ты опять?! В этот раз ты пытаешься лишить нашего дорогого работодателя телесных радостей зачатия? И его предполагаемую подружку — неземного удовольствия?

— Серьёзно, Тао, заткнись, — прорычал М-21.

— Ой, какие здесь все нежные, — закатил глаза хакер.— А вот школьницы, хихикая и краснея, не стесняются обсуждать между собой, каких размеров у нашего красавца-директора... — Тао развел ладони, демонстрируя гипотетический размер... какого-то противотанкового снаряда, судя по всему.

— ТАО! — рявкнули одновременно Такео и М-21. И М-21 с облегчением отметил, что снайпер слегка покраснел.

— Ну ладно, ладно, умолкаю — скривился хакер, закатывая глаза. — Но, мне думается, девочки недооценили.

Подзатыльник болтливому товарищу они с Такео опять-таки отвесили синхронно. 

Этот разговор неслабо встревожил М-21. Уж он-то точно знал, о какой «подружке» идёт речь и выслушивание предположений о степени и глубине их теоретической близости без малого не вогнало его в краску. И ещё он совершенно точно знал, что никакого нашествия сопливых карапузов дому Франкенштейна от таких связей не грозит. И, к слову, про размеры тоже кое-что знал. Не рассматривал и не щупал, конечно, но ощутить довелось... Но до нынешнего дня он пребывал в уверенности, что их с Франкенштейном тайные встречи так и остаются тайными. Он параноидально избегал любых мест, где они могли бы попасться в объектив камер, отбывали и возвращались домой они в разное время. А о том, что само отсутствие Франкенштейна может быть замечено, он даже не подумал. Хорошо хоть Тао никак не увязал прогулки босса с параллельным отсутствием М-21. Но на будущее им следовало быть осторожнее.

Его странная двойная жизнь началась с того самого вечера. Точнее — со следующего утра.  
Вечером он ещё, по-прежнему красный от смущения, с негодованием вытряхивал себя из дамских шмоток. Трясущимися руками порвал-таки чулки, которые, наверное, были довольно крепкими, раз пережили их с Франкенштейном развлечения на заднем сидении такси. Добрых полчаса отдирал от ногтей глянцевый лак и бесконечно долго проторчал в душе, тщательно принюхиваясь: не осталось ли на коже кружащего голову аромата духов. И всё это время последними словами клял Франкенштейна за эту дурацкую затею с ужином. Ну и себя, конечно, тоже было за что... «Устроил не пойми что, растаял как... как... как распоследняя распутная сучка!» — маскируя смущение злостью, поливал себя бранью М-21. А уже утром он, надежно упакованный в строгий костюм охранника, наслаждаясь прикрытостью со всех сторон, молча выложил на край директорского стола карточку электронного ключа.

Но Франкенштейн лишь как-то напряжённо потер переносицу и сказал так просто, словно речь шла о назначении очередного анализа:

— Не возвращай.

И М-21 чуть не взбесился. Это ещё, спрашивается, зачем?! Они и так оба хороши: вчера ни с хрена, на ровном месте без малого не перетрахались. А согласившись на ещё одну встречу, он словно бы намеренно давал второй шанс: мол, вчера недоразложили, так милости просим, господин директор, может, попробуем ещё раз? Оприходуйте вашу нарядную куклу, так сказать, до конца... 

— Я хотел бы ещё увидеться, — добавил Франкенштейн, прямо глядя ему в глаза. И прозвучало так, словно попросил, словно он действительно хотел бы, словно для него это важно, словно ему просто приятно находиться рядом с М-21, наряженным в девушку, без всяких там скрытых смыслов и грязных намерений. И М-21, сжав губы в тонкую нитку, молча сгрёб карточку обратно в карман и покинул директорский кабинет, почти устыдившись гневной обличительной тирады, которую он воспроизводил в голове со вчерашнего вечера, с того самого момента, как вновь ощутил пол под ногами и практически захлопнул дверь перед носом Франкенштейна. Дверь Франкенштейновой квартиры, между прочим!

И сейчас ключ все ещё был у него.

И вот, с одной стороны был он, работающий в школе, сидящий в переполненной гостиной вечерами, лениво переругивающийся с Регисом, надевающий розовые перчатки и моющий посуду после нашествия школьников. А с другой — эти редкие и странные вечера в компании Франкенштейна, когда приходилось вышагивать на коварных каблуках, когда от него пахло дорогим парфюмом, когда на его лице не было шрама, черные ресницы пушились вокруг прищуренных глаз, а на губах дьявольски-красным росчерком прорисована улыбка.

Франкенштейн тщательно подбирал для него новые образы, и М-21 старательно перевоплощался.  
Это, наверное, немного походило на игру в куклы. И куклой при этом был он. Здоровой такой, модифицированной куколкой.

Для себя М-21 определит это примерно так: Франкенштейн ловил кайф, осознавая себя творцом. Он создавал у себя в голове некий образ и потом наслаждался, наблюдая за тем, как он обретает жизнь.   
И Франкенштейн откровенно любовался своей работой. Иногда, ловя на себе его взгляд, М-21 чувствовал, что пропускает вдох, потому что... ну нельзя же спокойно реагировать, когда на тебя так смотрят. Правда тут ещё возникал вопрос: чем именно восхищался Франкенштейн — своей собственной работой или всё-таки самим Двадцать первым, как её конечным результатом.   
М-21 учился вживаться в новые образы. Когда они выбирались в город, он почти привык не кривиться презрительно, ловя на себе мужские взгляды, полные восхищения и, зачастую, откровенной похоти. А их было до неприличия много, и он буквально слышал чутким волчьим слухом, как несколько человек разом задерживают дыхание, когда он клал ногу на ногу, и, черт возьми, он нюхом чуял, как у мужчин напрягались члены в штанах, когда он с якобы отстраненной улыбкой обводил взглядом помещение, прижимая губы наманикюренным пальцем. Но чужие члены его не волновали — насмешливым взглядом он следил только за реакцией Франкенштейна. А тот то откровенно развлекался, давая Двадцать первому наводку на особо активных воздыхателей, то сокрушался тому, что такими темпами ему самому, как спутнику разглядываемой «леди», придётся набить кое-кому морду, то просто грозился «в следующий раз» подобрать для него платье аж до пола, но, зараза, так и не подобрал.

И так уж повелось, что у них всегда был поцелуй на прощание. Уже под самой дверью квартиры для превращений или за дверью, но чаще всего — на двери или на стене, потому что для таких поцелуев обязательно нужна была опора. Целовался Франкенштейн крышесносно. М-21 не уставал удивляться тому, как сильно эта простая ласка кружит голову. Даже отметил, что у него развилась настоящая зависимость: он охотно впускал в себя проворный язык, позволял изучать и вылизывать себя, покусывал чужие губы и тянулся за добавкой, когда Франкенштейн отстранялся слишком быстро. А Франкенштейн, похоже, был зависим от прикосновений. Пока они находились на виду, он старался свести их к допустимому обществом минимуму: рука, небрежно опускающаяся на запястье, когда нужно привлечь внимание или увлечь за собой, скольжение пальцев по предплечью, прикосновения к лицу, рассыпавшимся волосам, бережно заправляя их за уши. У М-21 по спине пробегал холодок, когда Франкенштейн, едва касаясь, проводил ладонью по его шее сзади — от линии роста волос, вдоль позвоночника, вниз, настолько, насколько позволяла открытая спина платья. А стоило им оказаться наедине, от этих жадных рук просто некуда было деться, они безостановочно блуждали по всему телу М-21. Забываясь поцелуем, он ощущал их в волосах, на плечах, спине, талии, бёдрах — они скользили, сминали, обжигали. Но, памятуя о неловкости первой встречи, они теперь отстранялись друг от друга до того, как поцелуй рисковал перестать быть только поцелуем. И иногда М-21 отмечал, что ему приходится при этом сдерживать вздох разочарования...

И едва закрыв дверь за Франкенштейном, он обычно перебирался в ванну, зажимал в зубах подол платья и быстрыми резкими движениями доводил себя до разрядки, постанывая сквозь сжатые на ткани зубы. Ну, с ним самим-то всё более-менее понятно: сложно не отреагировать, когда тебя так целуют. К тому же, долгое воздержание, опять-таки - можно убедить себя, что всему виной именно оно. А вот то, что Франкенштейн может получать удовольствие, целуя кого-то вроде него, было удивительным. Ну, видимо, у босса такая же херня в плане интима. Двадцать первому было интересно, а как Франкенштейн справляется со своей проблемкой. Приезжая домой, принимает холодный душ? Погружается в очередное исследование? Или же тоже… дрочит? На него, Двадцать первого, наряженного в бабские шмотки, дрочит. От этих мыслей к щекам снова подступала краска, и рука сама собой сжимала крепче возбуждённый член.

В какой момент он задумался над тем, что, чем вот так вот передергивать в одиночку, может, стоило бы плюнуть на всё и просто потрахаться? Если уж Франкенштейн творит с ним такое одними поцелуями, то на что же он способен в койке? К тому же, как выяснилось, опыт у него есть. Наверняка с ним будет... горячо. Ну, уж хреново-то точно не должно быть. И за подобные идеи М-21 мысленно отвешивал себе пиздюлей. Потому что дразнить такого мужика, как Франкенштейн, — весьма опасная затея. Но он же, сука, никогда не умел вовремя остановиться. Послать в жопу здравый смысл, это да, это М-21 умеет. Полезть на старейшину, например. Или вот, ноги на Франкенштейна закидывать. Ну ладно, допустим, быть оттраханым потерявшим тормоза учёным — наверняка, гораздо более приятная доля, чем быть размазанным по паре ближайших небоскрёбов старейшиной Союза, но всё равно, стоило ли будить лихо?

А тут ещё Тао со своим не вовремя заворочавшимся в заднице интересом к личной жизни босса. Быть спаленным хакером не хотелось совершенно, поэтому на ближайшей же встрече М-21 малодушно отказался от следующей. Франкенштейн настаивать не стал. Тогда, ободрившись спокойной реакцией, после ближайшего состоявшегося вечера, Двадцать первый рискнул отказаться от ещё одного. Учёный воспринял нормально. Но в отместку — Двадцать первый был абсолютно уверен, что это именно месть! — загнал его в лабораторию почти на целый день и, как и обещал, принялся собирать данные о влиянии алкоголя на нервную систему и биохимические процессы модифицированного организма. М-21 куском мяса лежал на кушетке и мысленно считал: «Раз голый Педро, два голый Педро», — потому что теперь один только запах выпивки вызывал у него ассоциации не совсем приличной направленности, и нужно было срочно отвлечься на что-то максимально невозбуждающее. И согласие на новое свидание из него вытрясли прямо тут же, где-то между энцефалограммой и сдачей сумасшедшего количества крови.

Сам Франкенштейн ни капли не удивился тому, что внезапные сбои в их с М-21 встречах вызывают у него такое раздражение. Он не любил, когда в налаженном ритме быта что-то неконтролируемо менялось. А, нужно признать, их тайные свидания уже довольно прочно вплелись в узор его жизни. Стало привычным мысленно прикидывать, насколько пойдет оборотню то или иное платье, стали привычными тихие отлучки из дому, стал привычным вечно ворчащий, но всегда послушно выполняющий его указания М-21, стал привычным его запах и ощущение его кожи под пальцами. И тут, ни с того ни с сего его оборотень принялся дурить! То есть причина у того, наверняка, была и казалась ему самому весьма весомой, вот только делиться он ею с Франкенштейном не горел желанием. Какое там «не горел»! Из этого типа клещами было не вытащить! Что его внезапно вспугнуло? Неужели и впрямь настолько сильно раздражают короткие юбки? Или утомила необходимость удирать из дома и переодеваться? Или так достали чужие сальные взгляды? Или, может быть, сам Франкенштейн своим поведением пересёк какую-то начерченную в мыслях границу? Ведь он и впрямь слишком сильно увлекался. Особенно — при прощании. Но если во всем остальном он и готов бы был пойти на уступки, то в этом вопросе — нет. Более того, он уже осознал, что одних только поцелуев ему недостаточно. Вспоминая их первое свидание и его финал, Франкенштейн раз за разом думал о том, что снова хотел бы увидеть выражение странной беспомощности перед своим возбуждением на лице М-21, хотел бы снова заставить его потерять над собой контроль и сам хотел бы потерять контроль вместе с ним. Эти желания незаметно пробрались в его мысли и в его сны, и всё указывало на то, что он весьма банально страдает от неудовлетворённости. И у него было всего два выхода: продолжить издевательство над собственным организмом или же попробовать выкрутить ситуацию в свою пользу. В конце концов, М-21 ведь весьма благосклонно реагировал на его ласки. Поэтому при первой же возможности он решил выложить карты на стол.

Их сегодняшнее прощание затягивалось, губы М-21 уже саднели, а Франкенштейн всё не спешил его отпускать. И Двадцать первый буквально жопой чуял, что это не просто так, что, наверное, тому в голову пришла ещё какая-то гениальная идея и он просто ждёт, пока М-21 вообще перестанет соображать из-за кислородного голодания, чтобы внезапно её озвучить.

— До смерти же придушишь, — наконец, заворчал он в чужие губы. — Давай уже, говори, что еще придумал? 

Дважды Франкенштейна спрашивать не нужно было.

— Хочу, чтобы ты снова кончил в моих руках, — выдохнул он в шею М-21. — И чтобы на тебе не было ничего, что могло бы это скрыть...

М-21 потрясенно выдохнул и ошарашено замер. Он был готов уже, казалось бы, ко всякому, но... Без одежды? Это же сводило на нет практически всю их маленькую игру в переодевание. Без одежды... Без одежды это будет просто голый он, Двадцать первый. И кому это сдалось?..

М-21 свел брови. Видимо, почувствовав его внезапное напряжение, Франкенштейн тихо отстранился. Стало холодно и почему-то обидно...


	5. Глава 5

Как водится, первым изменения в настроении Франкенштейна заметил Тао, о чём не преминул поныть по секрету, но вслух перед товарищами. Дурное расположение духа начальства он, конечно же, поспешил увязать с «любовным разладом», как скромно обозначил это тактичный Такео, а сам Тао же был более прямолинеен со своим «кажется, кому-то не дают». Чтобы не остаться единственным, кто никак не прокомментировал ситуацию, М-21 просто сказал, что ему, вообще-то, похрен. За что заработал два сумрачных взгляда. Чёрт! Да неужели и Такео тоже втянулся в эту слежку за личной жизнью Франкенштейна?

И ведь не то чтобы на учёном очень сильно отражалась эта его «личная жизнь». Сам М-21 катастрофических изменений не заметил. Разве что Франкенштейн стал чуть более строгим и напряжённым, возможно, немного нервным, больше времени проводил в лаборатории и непонятно, спал ли вообще...

После того странного заявления и неоднозначной реакции М-21, их встречи как-то разом прекратились, не стало внезапных и волнующих звонков с дежурным переругиванием и назначением даты и времени. И М-21 чуточку, совсем немного, самую малость чувствовал себя виноватым. Вообще-то чувствовать себя виноватым было для него почти естественным состоянием, но в этот раз уж точно были основания. Он ведь изначально сам послушно пошёл на поводу у Франкенштейна, как, собственно, делал всегда. Если бы Франкенштейн сразу почувствовал, что М-21 против, если бы М-21 действительно был против, тот бы отступил. И не было бы ни первого смущающего эпизода с помадой, ни первого ужина, ни... ничего. Но вот только Двадцать первый сам не знал, против он или нет, и, стоило лишь учёному слегка на него надавить, он сдался, как сдавался раз за разом до этого: согласившись остаться в доме, согласившись добровольно спуститься в лабораторию, согласившись работать в школе. Вот и в этот раз он сам создал иллюзию почти полной безотказности и вседозволенности, сам согласился запихнуть поглубже свою скрытность и опасения быть замеченным и узнанным, согласился краситься для Франкенштейна, согласился одеваться в бабские шмотки для Франкенштейна. А теперь, когда дошло до «раздеться для Франкенштейна», он внезапно замялся и задёргался.

В тот вечер, после молчаливого ухода учёного, он сидел, не раздеваясь, на неразобранной кровати, задумчиво пялясь в огромное зеркало напротив, и пытался переварить услышанное. Если бы Франкенштейн предложил секс, у него даже не было бы особых возражений. Обманывать себя и дальше было глупо — Франкенштейна он хотел, но переспать можно и не выходя из образа. Вот, допустим, прямо на этой самой постели, без затянутых прелюдий, даже не раздеваясь, достаточно лишь немного приподнять юбку и расстегнуть «молнию» на спине, позволяя чужим ладоням проникнуть под одежду. И тогда, если посмотреть прямо в это блядское зеркало — вот уж задумка дизайнера-извращенца! — то происходящее, наверное, было бы похоже на классическую горячую порнушку. Там бы отражались не Франкенштейн и М-21, а красивый мужчина и его привлекательная партнерша. Возможно, и даже весьма вероятно, это выглядело бы чертовски сексуально. И, пожалуй, М-21 сам бы мог завестись от подобного зрелища. Но Франкенштейну почему-то захотелось прикасаться к нему обнаженному. Это было... странным.

М-21 так и этак пытался представить, как можно при этом хоть немного сохранить привычную маскировку. Мужское тело, особенно возбужденное, конечно, никак не скроешь — тут уж никаких иллюзий и фантазий. Но если находиться друг к другу настолько близко, что нет возможности видеть — только ощущать... Если это будет настолько быстро и жарко, насколько возможно... Сплетясь вплотную, лицом к накрашенному лицу, губами в яркие губы. Возможно, что-то могло бы и получиться. Последние несколько дней М-21 возвращался к этой мысли раз за разом, и даже сейчас, спускаясь на кухню за стаканом прохладной воды, он перебирал в уме возможности реализовать эту странную фантазию Франкенштейна. 

М-21 почти не вздрогнул, услышав лёгкий шорох: привычной молчаливой тенью в гостиной сидел Райзел, листая очередной любовно составленный для него доклад. Двадцать первый склонил голову в приветствии, глаза Ноблесс мягко и тепло мерцали красным в полутьме — ему не нужно было освещение для чтения. Для себя же свет пришлось включить. Набрав воды и обернувшись, М-21 обнаружил, что Райзел не сводит с него печального взгляда. В это время причина для грусти у него, наверняка, могла быть только одна.

— Он... все еще в лаборатории, да?

Ноблесс еле заметно кивнул в ответ.

— Последнее время, — негромко проговорил он. — Франкенштейн... огорчён.

М-21 мысленно фыркнул. Огорчён? Франкенштейн? Ну «раздражён», может быть. «Разозлён» — допустим. Но «огорчён»?.. Такое об их монстре-домовладельце мог сказать только Райзел. Да и чем? В школе всё в порядке, Союз притих, дома уют и идиллия, если не считать набегов Шинву и компании. Ну не тем же, что лишился ставшим привычным за последнее время развлечения?

— И в этот раз я не могу помочь ему.

Ноблесс всё так же держал его в плену своего печального взгляда, и внезапно М-21 прошило пониманием: он знал! И об их с Франкенштейном тайных встречах, и об их обжигающих прощаниях — обо всём. И впору было бы покраснеть от стыда, но он лишь отвел взгляд. Райзел знал всё! Не потому, что ему хотелось знать, а просто потому, что это Райзел. И о чувствах Франкенштейна он тоже знал, совершенно точно, получше Двадцать первого. Значило ли это, что ему прямым текстом говорят, что Франкенштейна и впрямь огорчил их... «разлад»? И неужели его подталкивали вперед? И что он мог ответить на это? М-21 усмехнулся — от него ведь и не требовалось озвучивать ответа. Подняв голову, он увидел, что Райзел снова погружен в чтение, но на губах его теплилась едва заметная улыбка.

За время, проведённое в доме Франкенштейна, планировку лаборатории М-21 успел изучить досконально. Помимо помещения, заполненного оборудованием и небольшой душевой, где можно было сразу же смыть с себя всё лишнее после того, как выбрался из колбы с вязкой жидкостью, там была ещё одна маленькая комната, в ней находились лишь стол, заваленный бумагами, кресло и диван. Видимо, там Франкенштейн мог урвать пару часов сна, когда был особенно погружён в очередное исследование. М-21 определился на том, что раздеваться он будет именно там — вариант самый простой и доступный. К тому же это была территория Франкенштейна, так что камер Тао здесь можно было не опасаться, и ему даже не потребуется выманивать учёного из дому. Но сначала — М-21 вытащил из глубины своего шкафа почти забытые потертые джинсы и серую футболку — ему нужно сделать кое-какие покупки.

Появлению Двадцать первого в своей лаборатории в столь поздний час Франкенштейн, кажется, сильно удивился. Ха! Он ещё не видел, как перед этим М-21 тайно пробрался сюда и припрятал аккуратный свёрток — в этот раз ему нужно было гораздо меньше экипировки, чем обычно.

— Что-то случилось? — Франкенштейн стянул очки и принялся массировать след на переносице. Теперь М-21 в полной степени оценил нежно-фиолетовые синяки под глазами учёного и бледность кожи.

— Ну, — рассматривая Франкенштейна, ответил он, — согласно моему плану, что-то должно было случиться прямо сейчас, но твой помятый вид не внушает мне энтузиазма.

— Ты разбудил моё любопытство, — приподнял бровь учёный. — Что же это за вопрос, решение которого зависит от моего вида?

— Хмм, — М-21 оперся о стол и задумчиво сложил руки на груди. — Вообще-то я хотел вернуться к твоему недавнему предложению, — он заметил, как цепко сузились глаза Франкенштейна, — но теперь всерьёз сомневаюсь. Ты, кажется, сейчас и пробирку в руках не удержишь, не то что человека.

— Человека? — переспросил Франкенштейн. М-21 кивнул:

— Человека без лишней одежды, — глядя на свои скрещенные руки пояснил он. — Которому предлагалось кончить в твоих руках, если я правильно помню формулировку.

Проговорив это, он взглянул на Франкенштейна. Тот внимательно изучал его прищуренным взглядом, и М-21 надеялся, что ему не потребуются дополнительные пояснения. Чёрт! Ну не мог же он сказать: я пришел раздеться и позволить себя облапать, где и как тебе только захочется. Если тебе всё ещё хочется, конечно.

— Вообще-то, — наконец заговорил учёный, — ни одной пробирки я сегодня не разбил. Да и ты не выглядишь излишне хрупким, — добавил он с усмешкой.

— Ну, — М-21 с лёгким вздохом облегчения оттолкнулся от стола и направился в сторону комнаты отдыха, — тогда у тебя есть минут двадцать, закругляйся, вырубай свои приборы и приходи.

После его ухода Франкенштейн обеими руками потёр лицо и потянулся, разминая затекшие плечи. Несмотря на внешнее спокойствие, он был удивлён. Он ведь был уверен, что его отшили, а теперь вдруг М-21 сам приходит, готовый пойти навстречу его озвученному желанию. И поди после этого разбери, что творится в его мыслях. Беззвучно хмыкнув, Франкенштейн принялся сохранять внесённые данные и отключать работающую аппаратуру, чувствуя, как постепенно его рассеянное удивление сменяется предвкушающим возбуждением.

Он вошел без стука, но М-21 в комнате не оказалось, зато какая-то возня слышалась в смежной душевой. Ах, да... Наверное, Двадцать первому нужно было зеркало. Франкенштейн, решив занять себя, принялся собирать в одну стопку разбросанные по столу бумаги. Он как раз пробегал взглядом очередную страницу, когда позади него послышался звук открывающейся двери. Франкенштейн обернулся. М-21 пересек комнату и остановился рядом с ним, почти касаясь. На нём — чёрный шёлковый халат и туфли на высоком тонком каблуке. Шрам уже привычно скрыт под слоем косметики, прищуренные глаза тонко подведены угольно-чёрным, губы цвета спелой вишни, сводящий с ума аромат, которого Франкенштейну так не хватало в последнее время.

— Так и будешь глазеть, или перейдем к делу? — поинтересовался М-21, и Франкенштейн сгрёб его в охапку, кажется, даже прежде, чем тот успел закончить фразу. Как же, оказывается, он скучал по этим твёрдым, но податливым губам. Франкенштейн охватил его крепче, углубляя поцелуй. Странное дело, — отметил он, — хоть М-21 был немногим ниже его самого, а когда вставал на каблуки, так ростом и вовсе был вровень, но в его объятиях ощущался так привычно и уместно, словно весь был заточен аккурат под них. С рваным вздохом Франкенштейн резко развернул их, усаживая Двадцать первого на столешницу и вжимаясь между его разведенных ног.

— О, чёрт, — выдохнул М-21, почувствовав полную готовность учёного. — И о чём же ты фантазировал в моё отсутствие?

— О том, что буду делать, когда ты вернёшься, — мурлыкнул Франкенштейн ему в ухо, пробегая пальцами по спине и щекоча дыханием шею. М-21 уже шарил ладонями по рубашке Франкенштейна в поиске маленьких, мерзких, непослушных пуговиц. Торопливо расстегнув их и вытянув рубашку из-под пояса брюк, М-21 ожёг долгим ленивым поцелуем обнаженную грудь, его раскрытая ладонь тем временем поглаживала напрягшийся живот. Двадцать первый замер на мгновение — вот так трогать учёного под одеждой ему прежде не доводилось. Он сосредоточился на ощущении горячей кожи и крепких мышц под руками. Это было ново, это было интимно и, кажется, у него подрагивали пальцы... На груди ярким пятном горел красный отпечаток губ — его метка на этом красивом теле. Франкенштейн порывисто сжал его плечи, но М-21 перехватил запястья и отвел руки от себя. Расстегнув пуговицы на манжетах, он окончательно избавил учёного от рубашки и углубился в исследование кожи на открытом горле губами, тесно прижимаясь к голой груди. При каждом движении холодный текучий шёлк ласкал соски Франкенштейна. Ладони М-21 скользнули по его ребрам, поглаживающе прошлись по бокам и вновь остановились у самого ремня брюк. Внезапным текучим движением он соскользнул на пол и оказался за спиной Франкенштейна, заставляя его опереться ладонями о столешницу. М-21 с нажимом провёл пальцами вдоль позвоночника учёного — от загривка до самого копчика, и тот прогнулся вслед за движением, чувствуя приятное похрустывание в напряжённой спине. Двадцать первый прижался ближе и дразнил кожу за ухом кусающими поцелуями, дурея от поднимающегося в нём дикого возбуждения. Сильные ладони разминали напряжённые мышцы: плечи, лопатки, поясница, затем слегка сжали задницу сквозь ткань брюк. Смелые, непривычные касания... Ладонь скользнула между ног, бегло погладив член. Франкенштейн застонал сквозь зубы, и внезапно движения оборвались.

— Постой так, — попросил М-21, и в следующее мгновение тепло его тела оставило Франкенштейна. Его слуха коснулся странный звук, похожий на скрип, а затем лёгкий шорох.

— Готово, — позвал М-21. Франкенштейн обернулся и замер.

В центре комнаты стояло кресло, в котором сидел, закинув ногу на ногу и изучая его дымчатым взглядом, Двадцать первый. Одна его рука лежала на подлокотнике, другая подпирала склонённую голову. Теперь на нём были лишь туфли и несколько капель парфюма, черный шёлк красиво стекал со спинки кресла на пол. Словно зачарованный, Франкенштейн сделал несколько шагов, но вдруг был остановлен: оборотень вытянул ногу, и тонкий каблук туфли упёрся Франкенштейну чуть ниже пупка, предупреждая дальнейшее движение, заставляя замереть на месте. Учёный попытался наклониться, преодолевая сопротивление, но М-21 с нажимом провёл ногой вниз, оставляя розовеющую полосу там, где каблук царапал кожу, и подошвой туфли надавил на внушительную выпуклость под ширинкой — не до вышибающей дыхание боли, но весьма ощутимо.

— Погоди, — усмехнулся он, блуждая взглядом по фигуре учёного. — Дай и мне полюбоваться. 

Франкенштейн удивлённо приподнял бровь, но застыл неподвижно, позволяя изучать себя. Блестящий носок чёрной туфли очертил рельеф пресса, нырнул между ног, нежно потёрся в промежности, выскользнув обратно, пропутешествовал по бедру, острый каблук слегка пощекотал кожу над поясом брюк и вновь уперся в живот, замерев. Достаточно?.. Франкенштейн на пробу положил горячую ладонь на щиколотку — давление не усилилось. Ведя по гладкой коже, он перебрался ладонью вниз, поддерживая, оглаживая поджарую икру, чувствительную кожу под коленом. Пробираясь прикосновениями дальше, позволяя ступне в лакированной туфле проскользить по его руке до самого плеча, он опустился на одно колено. Снова охватив щиколотку, Франкенштейн прижался губами к выпирающей косточке, лизнул её и потёрся щекой о влажное место. Он терял голову... Здесь и сейчас он совершенно не был уверен, что сумеет ограничиться одними только прикосновениями к разгоряченному телу. Подавшись вперед и забросив ногу М-21 на плечо, он повернул голову и с яростью вампира присосался к горячей коже на внутренней стороне колена, пальцы лёгким щекотным касанием блуждали по бедру, вычерчивая вязь непонятных символов. Двадцать первый довольно вздохнул. Франкенштейн, наконец оторвавшись от своих ощущений, перевёл взгляд на его лицо.

В глубине подведённых чёрным глаз словно переливалась ртуть. Казалось ли так Франкенштейну из-за бухающей в голове крови, или в самом деле тяжёлая хмурая серость радужки оборотня сегодня поблескивала, переливалась и перетекала? А может, это была просто игра света? Но она была завораживающей. Франкенштейн чувствовал, что этот влажный, сверкающий, обещающий взгляд из-под полуопущенных ресниц лишает его последних капель сдержанности. Он, наклоняясь всё ниже, принялся покрывать поцелуями внутреннюю сторону бедра, как вдруг лежавшая на подлокотнике рука вплелась в его волосы и грубо дёрнула вверх. Франкенштейн разогнулся, послушный жёсткому движению, и оказался лицом к лицу с М-21. Раскрыв языком его рот, оборотень глубоко и властно поцеловал его. На мгновение Франкенштейн опешил от такого напора, но с удовольствием подчинился. М-21 льнул к нему всем нагим телом, пальцы перебирали волосы, свободная рука ласкала спину и шею Франкенштейна, вся выдержка которого уходила на то, чтобы не наброситься сейчас же на прижатого к нему оборотня. Вдоволь насладившись покорностью партнёра, М-21 ослабил хватку, давая разрешение теперь целовать и ласкать его самого так, как того хотелось Франкенштейну. Теперь их движения были похожи на танец двух обвивающихся друг вокруг друга змей. Руки Франкенштейна гладили, терли, сжимали везде, куда могли дотянуться, он покрывал мгновенно наливающимися краснотой метками шею М-21, терся носом о его грудь, втягивал головокружительный запах его кожи. А тот позволял наслаждаться собой и лишь притягивал его ещё ближе, бегло прикасался к рукам, плечам, спине, с довольным вздохом поймал губами и вылизал чувствительную мочку уха, когда та оказалась в пределах досягаемости... Утолив первый голод жаркими прикосновениями, Франкенштейн сполз поцелуями к животу М-21 и попытался спуститься ниже, к возбужденному члену. Но тут оборотень неожиданно зажал ему рот ладонью.

— Н-не надо, — прерывисто выдохнул он.

— Как скажешь, — ответил Франкенштейн, потираясь губами о пальцы, забирая их в рот один за другим. Пару секунд М-21, казалось, размышлял, заслуживают ли доверия эти слова, пристально глядя, как пальцы медленно скользят по языку учёного, а затем положил руку ему на затылок и притянул обратно. Франкенштейн с возбуждённым рычанием уткнулся лицом в горячий живот, изучая языком впадинку пупка, по его плечам, вслед за пальцами Двадцать первого, поползли параллельные саднящие полосы.

Желая вернуть хоть малую часть полученного удовольствия, М-21 сбросил туфлю, протиснул ступню между ног стоящего на коленях Франкенштейна и сразу почувствовал, как ее сжали, потираясь, не желая выпускать из невыносимо жаркого плена. Осознание того, что это именно его близость, его тело и его прикосновения разожгли жар в штанах Франкенштейна, огнем пробежалось по нервам М-21, заставляя умолкнуть последние отголоски стыда. Опустив руку вниз, он нашарил карман халата и вытащил заготовленный тюбик со смазкой. Франкенштейн поднял голову на звук. Под пристальным взглядом Двадцать первый взял руку учёного и выдавил немного субстанции ему на ладонь, размазал по всей поверхности пальцами и направил вниз, между их телами, к своему возбужденному члену. Франкенштейн вновь затянул его в головокружительный поцелуй и вслепую провел ладонью по стволу, затем ещё раз, спускаясь ниже, оглаживая теперь и мошонку. М-21 подался вперёд, садясь на самый краешек кресла — теперь он весь был открыт и доступен для прикосновений, и учёный нырнул пальцами ещё ниже. М-21 попытался было рефлекторно сдвинуть ноги, но сразу подавил этот порыв и подался навстречу, молчаливо давая позволение ласкать себя везде.

Франкенштейн проник в него скользким пальцем и замер, внимательно следя за реакцией. М-21 облизнул пересохшие губы, слегка свел брови, но не проявил признаков недовольства. Почувствовав, что его готовы пустить дальше, учёный добавил второй палец, погрузив их до предела в горячую тесноту. Двадцать первый чуть изогнулся, перенеся часть веса на закинутую на плечо Франкенштейна ногу, надавливая и притягивая ещё ближе. Учёный принялся осторожно разыскивать нужное место, свободной рукой распаляюще поглаживая стояк М-21.

— Ох, бля!.. — когда того выгнуло дугой, Франкенштейн понял, что достиг цели. Потянувшись, он куснул оборотня за сосок и почувствовал, как его поощрительно гладят по волосам и шее. Он с изощренным удовольствием принялся методично двигать пальцами, снова и снова задевая чувствительную точку внутри и поглаживая член М-21 в такт проникновению, стараясь доставить максимум удовольствия. Двадцать первый метался, рычал сквозь зубы и тяжело дышал, на его груди и шее блестели мелкие капли пота. Изгибаясь так сильно, что почти перевешиваясь через спинку кресла, М-21 двигался на его пальцах. Франкенштейн удовлетворял его умело и изысканно-жестоко. Глядя на метания оборотня, ученый подумал, что и сам, возможно, вот-вот спустит от этого зрелища и от беспорядочных движений горячей ступни, зажатой у него в паху.

С каждым движением Франкенштейн заставлял М-21 вскидывать бёдра, уходя от одной сладостной пытки и толкаясь навстречу другой. Он чувствовал, что превратился в дрожащий и стонущий комок пылающих в экстазе нервов, и каждое движение руки учёного внутри посылало до боли сладкие разряды по всему заласканному телу, над которым он словно утратил контроль. Заметив наливающиеся кровью полосы на спине Франкенштейна, он поспешно отдернул руки и теперь неконтролируемо трансформировавшиеся когти скребли подлокотники кресла, оставляя глубокие борозды на лакированном дереве. Франкенштейн пожирал его взглядом, словно впитывая эмоции, стараясь запомнить каждое движение покрывшегося испариной тела.

Эта гонка за удовольствием завершилась за считанные минуты, и М-21 с рычащим хрипом кончил на сжатые тугим кольцом пальцы учёного, но ему эти минуты показались вечностью, наполненной мукой, напряжением и сладострастием. Ещё не успев восстановить дыхание, он заметил, что Франкенштейн поднялся с колен. Даже не задумавшись над своими действиями, М-21 подался вперёд, садясь прямо, и вцепился в бедра учёного. Высвободив горячий член из брюк, оборотень лизнул ладонь, и Франкенштейн подумал, что мог бы кончить уже в этот момент от одного этого развратно-пошлого жеста. М-21, сжав руку, быстро задвигал ею вверх-вниз по всей внушительной длине, и Франкенштейн довольно замычал, толкаясь навстречу движениям. Двадцать первый ускорился, чувствуя под пальцами тяжелую пульсацию приближающегося оргазма. Учёный перебирал его волосы без нажима, без намека, однако М-21 поймал себя на желании податься ещё самую малость вперед и обхватить губами блестящую яркую головку. С одной стороны, хотелось сделать Франкенштейну так же охренительно хорошо, как только что тот делал ему, а с другой — стоило ли хвататься, не умеючи? В этот момент Франкенштейн с низким стоном резко отдернул его голову от своего паха, но солоноватые брызги все же попали на губы и подбородок М-21. Он недовольно фыркнул, поспешно утёрся ладонью, и Франкенштейн наклонился за очередным мокрым и жарким поцелуем. М-21 чувствовал во рту странный непривычный вкус и вдруг со смущением осознал, что Франкенштейн тоже пробует своё семя с его губ.

— Мне нужно в душ, — было первым, что он обессилено произнес, выныривая из лишающего дыхания поцелуя и набрасывая на всё ещё не остывшие плечи чёрный шёлк.

— Как-нибудь повторим? — догнал его голос Франкенштейна уже у двери, и фраза прозвучала вопросом и утверждением одновременно.

— Как-нибудь, — после секундного размышления бросил М-21, не оборачиваясь. Подумать только: после всего, что уже случилось, краска ему в лицо бросилась только сейчас.


	6. Глава 6

Вообще-то М-21 был уверен, что после вечера в лаборатории их отношения с Франкенштейном перейдут в более простое, понятное и плоское русло. Однако, время шло, а «повторим» так и не состоялось, зато учёный опять пытался вытянуть его на романтическую прогулку. Решив не размениваться на придуманные отмазки, М-21, наконец, раскололся на почти откровенное признание. «Почти», потому что не мог же он рассказать о взломе банковского счёта, а вот о том, что домочадцы заметили исчезновения Франкенштейна, тому знать стоило. Не одному же Двадцать первому голову ломать, пусть тоже помучается и сам попытается придумать, как им не рассекретиться. Если обходить места, где могут присутствовать камеры наблюдения, М-21 уже привык, то допускать мысль, что придётся скрываться ещё и от снайпера, затаившегося где-то в идеальной точке обзора со своей чудо-оптикой, было бы уже слишком тяжело. Выслушав его, Франкенштейн, посмеиваясь, обещал обеспечить их обоих прикрытием в ближайшее же время. Ну а пока предложил идти на откровенный риск. И хотя М-21 никогда не причислял себя к безрассудным ловцам адреналина, но поймал себя на желании согласиться. В конце концов, до этого их ведь так ни разу и не спалили. И вообще, не факт, что товарищи решат перейти от непристойных предположений к активной слежке. Так что особенно веской причины для отказа у М-21 не было, как и — он, кажется, впервые признал это хотя бы в мыслях — желания отказываться.

Франкенштейн же терялся в собственных мыслях и фантазиях. То, что приходило к нему в лабораторию поздней ночью не было Двадцать первым. Это было какое-то наваждение. Сладкое, властное, томное наваждение с серыми глазами оборотня. Но тогда оно полностью принадлежало ему. Порой, чтобы убедиться в том, что это и вправду было реальностью, Франкенштейну непреодолимо хотелось воспользоваться полученным правом на прикосновения и незаметно сжать задницу Двадцать первого, выпроваживая из кабинета выслушавшее очередные поручения трио. Останавливало его то, что он имел все основания подозревать, что ему точно так же, незаметно, вывихнут несколько пальцев за такую попытку — кроме как на их тайных встречах наедине, М-21 руки с собой распускать категорически не позволял. 

Зато сегодня — позволял весь вечер, и сейчас, в полутёмной прихожей — тоже позволял: и касаться, и целовать. На большем Франкенштейн сегодня не планировал настаивать, и это, даже без каких-либо пояснений, оказалось понятно им обоим. Однако вместо того, чтобы привычно развернуться и направиться домой, он прошел вглубь квартиры следом за М-21, рассеянно оглядываясь по сторонам — что-то здесь казалось ему неуловимо странным и даже неправильным.

— Могу я ненадолго остаться? 

М-21 слегка нахмурился.

— Вообще-то это твой дом. Моего разрешения тебе не нужно спрашивать.

— Но я спрашиваю.

Двадцать первый задумался на мгновение, словно пытался понять, какой подвох может таиться в этих простых словах, а затем, то ли не найдя, то ли отказавшись от поисков, просто напомнил:

— Свалить тебе нужно так, чтобы мы оказались дома в разное время.

Сказав это, М-21 скрылся в комнате, бывшей, насколько Франкенштейн помнил, спальней. Оставшись один, он теперь имел возможность внимательно осмотреться и понял, наконец, что казалось ему странным: несмотря на частое и наверняка длительное присутствие здесь М-21, квартира совершенно не казалась жилой. Кроме обуви, только что оставленной ими в прихожей, ничего здесь не выдавало ни малейшего намёка на присутствие живого существа: ни единой оставленной на виду личной вещи; казалось, даже ни один предмет не сдвинут со своего изначального места. Ведомый любопытством, он проследовал в спальню, где обнаружил стоящего перед настенным зеркалом Двадцать первого с упаковкой специальных салфеток для снятия макияжа, если Франкенштейн верно разглядел. М-21 вопросительно взглянул на него, словно интересуясь: «Ну и какого хера ты здесь-то забыл?» 

— Да ты словно человек-невидимка, — Франкенштейн задумчиво обвёл взглядом комнату.   
Кроме блестящей упаковки в руках Двадцать первого — ничего постороннего. Он с интересом сдвинул в сторону дверцу шкафа и, уже почти ожидаемо, не увидел на «плечиках» ни одного платья. Все они обнаружились в другом отделе, на полке, свёрнутые в небольшие компактные рулончики.

— Это же не джинсы, — усмехнулся Франкенштейн. — Они же так помнутся.

М-21 равнодушно пожал плечами, шелестя салфетками и готовясь приступить к возвращению своего лица. Учёный присмотрелся: на этой же полке, собранные в пакет с зип-лок застежкой хранились все кисточки и косметика, большую часть которой Франкенштейн, помнится, лично выбирал для их первого свидания. Ещё один комплект белья, чулки, туфли... Совершенно всё, кроме того, что было надето на оборотне сейчас, хранилось здесь, тщательно упакованное. Все эти месяцы тайных встреч, все воспоминания, что были связаны с каждой вещью и отвоевали для себя так много места в мыслях Франкенштейна, в реальности занимали всего одну полку в платяном шкафу... И тут он с поразительной ясностью осознал: конечно же, складывая эти платья в шкаф, М-21 не думал о том, как сберечь их в надлежащем виде. Он хранил их так, чтобы можно было, в случае необходимости, быстро и без лишних сборов избавиться от них. Словно это были не памятные сувениры, а компрометирующие улики, и всё это время М-21 находился в готовности в любой момент сорваться, не оставив ни малейшего следа своего пребывания. Словно всё это время ожидал, что ему рано или поздно дадут пинка, и хотел быть готов. 

Франкенштейн почувствовал, что в нём медленно вскипает тёмная ярость. Да что творит этот парень? Ему казалось, что они достигли определённого уровня взаимопонимания и доверия. Но, оказывается, М-21 по-прежнему закрывался от него. Точно так же, как раньше прятался в молчании и сарказме, теперь он нашел для себя новую броню — маскирующий крем и высокие каблуки. Надеть чужое лицо. Надеть чужую одежду. Словно отгораживаясь от себя самого. Прежде Франкенштейн был уверен, что он помогает М-21 раскрепоститься, стать более открытым, обнажить в таком виде то, что тот не решился бы показать обычно. А на деле всё вышло совершенно наоборот. Он словно сам подарил Двадцать первому ещё один слой скорлупы, за которым тот мог бы прятать свои истинные чувства и себя настоящего. Сам же М-21 за всем этим маскарадом оставался прежним: настороженным, запутавшимся и, кажется, так и не научившимся ему, Франкенштейну, доверять.

И теперь Франкенштейн хотел вытрясти, выковырять его из раковины, в которую сам же необдуманно помог запрятаться. Он закрыл шкаф и, обернувшись, заметил, что М-21, видимо, всё это время, украдкой наблюдал за ним через зеркало. Учёный подошёл к нему и забрал из пальцев уже вытащенную салфетку.

— Давай, я помогу, — произнёс он, прикасаясь прохладной влажной тканью к щеке оборотня.

— Да знаешь, я и сам прекрасно справляюсь, — подозрительно нахмурился М-21 и попытался отстраниться от прикосновения.

— И всё же я помогу, — Франкенштейн развернул его лицом к себе и взял за подбородок, сдерживая кусающую его злость и надеясь, что в его движениях не чувствовалось излишней резкости. М-21 задумчиво пожевал губу и усмехнулся своим мыслям: 

— Ну валяй.

— Благодарю за позволение, — склонил голову в шутливом поклоне Франкенштейн и провёл салфеткой по чужим губам, словно запечатывая дальнейшие язвительные замечания. Мягкими поглаживающими касаниями он счищал с лица М-21 чужой образ. Опасаясь сделать больно или неприятно, он с осторожностью удалял тушь с послушно закрытых глаз. Учёный и сам не заметил, как и когда, но всё его раздражение испарилось так же стремительно, как и вскипело, уступив место нежной увлечённости. Бережными мазками он удалял красивую оболочку, вытаскивая из-под нее притихшего оборотня. И такое обнажение было, пожалуй, гораздо более личным и глубоким, чем то, что случилось в его лаборатории, и осознание этого согревало. Франкенштейн обнаружил, что успел придвинуться ближе, почти прижимаясь к М-21, его мысли поплыли. Это было ещё не возбуждение, но намёк на него, его обещание. Внезапно он вспомнил, как первый раз стоял так же близко и изучал поднятое к нему лицо в тот день, когда обнаружил в комнате М-21 оброненный кейс губной помады, в тот день, с которого началось всё то, чему Франкенштейн до сих пор не мог подобрать названия. Только тогда он наносил на Двадцать первого маску, а теперь — снимает. Всё ещё придерживая подбородок оборотня большим пальцем, Франкенштейн осторожно переместил остальные на открытую шею, туда, где предательски учащаясь под его касанием, бился пульс — Двадцать первый тоже был взволнован. 

— Наконец-то, — костяшками пальцев Франкенштейн невесомо провел по его щеке, и М-21 вздрогнул, словно очнувшись. 

— Да уж. Сам я бы справился быстрее раза в...

Договорить Франкенштейн ему не позволил банальным, описанным в сотнях романов способом, вот только Двадцать первому это, кажется, пришлось не по вкусу.

— Чёрт, Франкенштейн... — гневно выругался он. — Какого хера?..

— Хочу тебя, — честно признался Франкенштейн, не оставляя попыток снова захватить чужие губы.

— Поздновато опомнился. Извиняй, второй раз я краситься не буду.

— Да сдалась мне твоя краска. Мне нужен ты, а не она.

Франкенштейн одной рукой удерживал лицо М-21, заставляя смотреть прямо на себя. Во взгляде оборотня ему привиделись неприятно кольнувшие неверящая загнанность и отчаянно скалящая клыки беспомощность.

— Я, значит? — ядовито переспросил он. — Двадцать первый из серии М? Бывший союзовский агент, жалкая выбраковка, которую ты подобрал и пригрел?

М-21 топорщил во все стороны свои невидимые защитные колючки, словно одновременно хотел и не мог позволить себе поверить. С негодованием он перехватил руку Франкенштейна, отдергивая её от себя и больно заламывая пальцы, голос перетек в яростное рычание.

— Да ты издеваешься, что ли? У тебя у самого-то мозги не закипают? «Хочу посмотреть на тебя в макияже» — «хочу посмотреть на тебя в юбке», «хочу на свидание с тобой наряженным» — «хочу лапать тебя голого», «мне нужна красивая кукла» — «мне нужен ты», — тихим шипением закончил Двадцать первый, его горящий взгляд всё это время блуждал по лицу Франкенштейна, пока не остановился на губах.

— Как же ты, сука, меня достал, — с бешеной улыбкой выдохнул М-21 и бросился в поцелуй как в схватку, и Франкенштейн мог только принять вызов. В этот раз не было сводящей с ума нежности и ответной покорности — это было настоящее сражение. Они боролись за доминирование, за каждый обрывок дыхания, за право вторгнуться на чужую территорию, зубы сталкивались с зубами, губы саднели от укусов, язык почти онемел — но это было так правильно. Беспокойные пальцы в чужих волосах, сжимающие, тянущие к себе, на себя, ещё ближе. Сместившись чуть в сторону, Франкенштейн принялся водить языком по вертикальному шраму, словно пытаясь изучить и запомнить все его неровности, М-21 тем временем терзал пуговицы на белой рубашке учёного. 

— К черту её, — прорычал он, вспарывая ткань на мгновение удлинившимися когтями и сбрасывая на пол искромсанные обрывки.  
Продолжая кусающий поцелуй, он прополз ладонями вверх по торсу Франкенштейна и сжал пальцами его соски. Учёный в отместку вцепился ему в ягодицы. М-21 надавил на грудь Франкенштейна, толкая его в сторону идеально застеленной кровати. Тот отступал, утягивая оборотня вслед за собой. Воздух вокруг них вибрировал и дрожал, словно над раскаленным асфальтом в знойный день. Мгновение спустя Франкенштейн оказался опрокинут на спину на мягко спружинивший матрас, и М-21 горячо и бескомпромиссно навалился сверху, покрывая его целующими укусами и тихо рыча от возбуждения. Франкенштейн, обхватив его за талию, притягивал ещё ближе, почти укладывая на себя, Двадцать первый фыркал и раздражённо сбрасывал с себя мешающие, сковывающие руки. Он, казалось, задался целью покрыть Франкенштейна засосами везде, где только можно. Такой напор оглушил и ещё сильнее распалил учёного: он наслаждался ненасытностью чужих губ, тяжёлым давящим жаром тела на нём, но и свою долю поцелуев он тоже намерен был получить. Подхватив оборотня под ягодицы, он резко дернул его вверх, вынуждая оказаться лицом к лицу. Он планировал удивить противника и перехватить инициативу, но взгляд оказавшихся прямо перед ним серых глаз был предельно серьёзен, рука, сжавшая горло тоже давала понять, что теперь не до шуток.

— А ну не дергайся, босс, — тихо предупредил М-21. И теперь это действительно был настоящий М-21, даже несмотря на так и оставшееся на нем женское платье. В его глазах читалась опасность, в каждом движении его подобравшегося гибкого тела читалась опасность, он весь был опасностью. Сексуальной и притягательной. Он рвано и глубоко поцеловал Франкенштейна, одновременно расстегивая и стаскивая с него брюки, а затем быстро перевернул его и ткнул лицом в матрас. 

— И давно ты мечтал меня завалить? — теряя дыхание под голодными ласками, осведомился Франкенштейн.

— С первой встречи, — с усмешкой в голосе ответили ему сзади, прежде чем вздернуть, ставя на колени.

В другое время этот ответ повеселил бы Франкенштейна, но сейчас ему было не до смеха. Он уже и не помнил, как давно последний раз был под кем-то, и сейчас ощущение чужой власти над собой стянуло в возбужденный узел все его внутренности. Он и забыл, что это так... так... Да и не мог вспоминать, потому что у него было «сейчас», и он не хотел бы утерять ни единого мгновения, отвлёкшись на давно забытое и выцветшее «когда-то».

Это было каким-то сумасшествием. М-21 бросил беглый взгляд в зеркало, дурея от увиденного. Да уж... такого он точно никогда не представлял в своих фантазиях: он сам, растрепанный, тяжело дышащий, в смятом задравшемся платье, и Франкенштейн, полуголый, мокрый, покрытый его метками и прогибающийся под ним. Возможно, он и делал что-то не совсем правильно, но Франкенштейн так восхитительно подавался ему навстречу, так вцеплялся в скользкое покрывало и захлебывался вздохами, и ему самому было так безумно хорошо, что он был уверен — он делает всё именно так, как нужно. Как нужно им обоим. 

Будет ли это так же сильно нужно им завтра, он не знал и не хотел задумываться. Он всё ещё не был уверен в том, что это «что-то», натянутое между ними раскаленной докрасна нитью, можно считать теми самыми «чувствами», не мог до конца понять и не был уверен, что готов принять их в себе. Ни сегодня, ни, пожалуй, завтра — уж слишком многое в нём самом превращало этот путь принятия в запутанную петляющую тропинку. Но он уже и так забрёл по этой тропинке слишком далеко, чтобы пытаться свернуть, а отступать и вовсе было не в его правилах. И вот сейчас у него есть Франкенштейн, его тело, его стоны, его открытое желание, его слова о том, что Двадцать первый ему нужен, и сейчас сам он верит в это и не боится, рыча в мокрый затылок, признаться, обнажить, для начала, хотя бы ответное, сводящее с ума, выковавшееся неизвестно когда и как в полыхающем горниле их изначального противостояния, последующих споров до искр в воздухе, мягкого упорного приручения, притирания, принятия странностей и слабостей, влечение. 

И это «сейчас» он хотел бы запечатлеть в своей памяти навечно. 

И, если это хоть немного зависело от него лично, М-21 готов был сражаться за схожее «завтра» зубами и когтями, сражаться, если потребуется, даже с самим собой.


	7. Эпилог

Вопль Тао в динамике почти заставил М-21 подскочить на месте:

— Оба! Срочно! Сюда!

Двадцать первый рванул в сторону центра наблюдения. Должно было случиться нечто из ряда вон, раз уж их отзывают с дежурства.

— Нападение? — послышался мягкий голос Такео.

— Круче! — торжествующе орал хакер. М-21 нахмурился: "круче" — было дохрена странной формулировкой для того, что относится к деятельности неприятеля.

— У меня она есть! — продолжал восторгаться невидимый собеседник, рискуя ненароком повредить своим коллегам слух.

— Она? — совсем запутался Двадцать первый.

— Фотография, — торжествующе возвестил голос в динамике, и М-21 почувствовал, что волосы у него на загривке встают дыбом. Ну... существовала ведь некая доля вероятности, что это была фотография скрытой базы Союза, например...

— Наш директор и его неуловимая спутница! — растоптал Тао все его надежды. М-21 мысленно выматерился. Обесточить к хуям всю школу он уже не успеет, к тому же аппаратура Тао наверняка питается от бесперебойного источника, к тому же, если фото уже было найдено однажды, то найти его снова для хакера не составит труда, к тому же, он, наверняка, сам уже сохранил и рассмотрел фотографию. Оставалось надеяться лишь на то, что там не видно лица «спутницы».

М-21 вошёл в логово компьютерщика, когда двое его товарищей уже обсуждали изображение. 

— Ноги немного грубоваты, но вот задница...

— Тао, ты же говоришь о даме, — одернул Такео, и М-21 мысленно поблагодарил их деликатного товарища.

— Так первоклассная же задница! Тебе разве есть, что возразить?!

Впору было бы обречённо прикрыть глаза рукой. Ну или, быстро трансформировав руку, расхреначить монитор, например.

— Плечи довольно широкие, — смущенно «съехал» с пикантной темы снайпер.

— Естественно! Такой бюст с хрупкой спинкой не потаскаешь, я думаю, — хихикнул Тао. — Эй, Два-один, как думаешь?

«Два-один», стараясь выглядеть максимально незаинтересованным, подошел ближе. Думал он при этом о том, что у него бюста точно нет. Став за плечом хакера, откинувшегося на спинку кресла, он, наконец, взглянул на экран. На фото Франкенштейн под руку сопровождал даму в ярком красном платье, которого в личном арсенале М-21 точно не было. И в глубоком декольте просматривался и впрямь роскошный бюст, которого в личном арсенале М-21 тоже, совершенно точно, не было. Длинные ухоженные волосы струились по плечам. Девушка была красива. И это была... натуральная девушка. Не М-21.

Он издал тихий вздох облегчения.

— Видишь! Даже нашего сурового волка проняло, — истрактовал этот вздох на свой лад Тао. М-21 повернулся к двери.

— Так, я возвращаюсь к дежурству. И вам советую. Пока Франкенштейн не уличил охрану в прогуле и не устроил то, что проймёт нас всех.

Едва оказавшись в одиночестве там, где его, предположительно, не могли увидеть и услышать, он вынул из кармана телефон.

Звонка от оборотня Франкенштейн ждал с самого утра, но не смог отказать себе в удовольствии пропустить первые пару гудков.

— Доброго дня, — мурлыкнул он в трубку.

— Брюнеток, стало быть, предпочитаете, господин директор? — раздался насмешливый вопрос.

— О, я вижу, кое-кто уже нашел мой маленький подарок.

— И счастлив был при этом, как дитя, — фыркнул в трубку М-21. — И что же это было? 

— Я ведь обещал прикрытие, — улыбнулся Франекнштейн. — Это как раз оно.

— Прикрытие что надо, — он мог представить, как М-21 кривит губы в едкой усмешке. — Даже я оценил. 

М-21 нажал отбой — в трубке зазвучала череда коротких гудков. 

Франкенштейн усиленно сдерживал улыбку: он уже мог сказать, что знает Двадцать первого получше, чем многие. И вот эта кусающая интонация, несмотря на показное равнодушное ехидство... Кажется, кто-то самую малость приревновал. И осознавать это было приятно до дрожи. Это означало, что оборотень что-то к нему да испытывает. 

А ещё — Франкенштейн всё-таки улыбнулся — это означало, что сегодня у них будет особенно жаркий секс.


End file.
